


Bite Down (Into Me)

by ladykcat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-09-21 13:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 34,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9550397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladykcat/pseuds/ladykcat
Summary: Keith is acting weird lately, Lance is *not* obsessed, Keith can’t take care of himself for shit. Somehow, it will work out. Maybe.





	1. No One's Gonna Stick The Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> so I just started a fic I should update, buuuuut.... the title is from the Bastille song, because yeah, and I'm a sucker for this Ot3 and A/B/O, so here we are ~~ also LET ME FUCKING WRITE, STOP INTERRUPTING YOU PEASANTS (chill I mean Matt, he knows)

         Keith was acting weird. Well, weirder, and that was saying something. After a few weeks of this craziness, they sort of adapted to each other’s quirks, and now it wasn’t all that weird to find Keith sparing basically all the time, because it was all he seemed to do. And he’d been doing very averagely on team practices, which was odd, because he used to do stuff perfectly – yes, it bothered Lance, no, he was not admitting it, ever – but he was making silly mistakes and getting worn out _a lot_ quicker than usual.

         No, Lance was not obsessed. Not at all. It was just that in their crazy ass daily life, small changes felt weird. He couldn’t help the feeling Keith was hiding something, and well, Lance was curious as fuck, and shut up. Besides, what was the point of being competitive if it was an easy win? Okay, maybe it wasn’t that easy win, but he was doing just about as well as Keith almost daily, and even though Lance liked to say so, he knew he wasn’t all that better at stuff, okay.

         They’ve been away from Earth for maybe over a month, it was a bit hard to keep track, and Lance was quick enough to consider hormonal stuff, except Keith didn’t smell, no Alpha pheromones, no Omega pheromones, and Betas didn’t have that many hormonal variations to affect him like that. Lance was considering the half-Galra thing, but it had been long enough that it didn’t cause any tension anymore, so he was really lost. Which got him where he was: sort of stalking Keith.

         “Dude, I know hobbies are hard to come by in space, but this obsession with Keith is getting unhealthy.” Hunk said one day, very older-brother-sounding.

         “It’s not an obsession, I just can’t help but wonder. Besides, we’re seven here, if something’s up someone got to notice.” Lance pouted.

         “Yeah, and why you?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

         “Because shut up, there is something going on.” Hunk shook his head at him with a small smile, that clearly said “typical" in an amused way. Lance didn’t argue because Hunk was right, and he didn’t want to hear it. Even though he was sort of lacking conflict because Keith just disappeared after team training, without even replying his teasing.

         Also there was the fact the Galra Empire didn’t seem to be falling apart, but no one attacked them either, so their situation in general was tense, and no fighting in five days meant a lot of steam to burn. Keith had been acting weird for the latest two of them, and Shiro seemed not to notice. Which was odd, because they seemed pretty close, how could he not. Unless he was pretending not to notice. Which would make Lance’s life harder, because he wanted to satiate his curiosity and if Shiro knew what was up he was probably need to be a lot sneakier to figure out under Shiro’s radar. And Hunk says he needs a hobby, pft. What could entertain him while also being useful training of sorts than figuring out one quick devil without being noticed by another nice-hearted Sauron? But Lance wanted to try out his theory on Shiro knowing something was up, so he made up his nice teasing for tomorrow’s lunch.

         “Keith? Hey Keeeeithhh?” Keith scowled and didn’t reply, Pidge rolled her eyes almost audibly. “Keith, what’s up with you?” Keith looked at him, Pidge seemed entertained but Lance knew better than doubt she was listening. “You’re acting weird, is it a Galra thing or a Keith thing?” Lance asked with a smirk. Keith made that face he always made when they mentioned the Galra thing, of somewhat annoyance mixed with embarrassment with hate maybe? It was a dark look. And went back to scowling.

         “Fuck off Lance.” Keith said only, rather quietly. Lance leaned a bit closer, still far enough.

         “C’mon Keeithhh tell meeee.” he nudged, knowing he was annoying as fuck.

         “Lance, leave him alone.” Shiro said sternly, and by how Keith’s scowl deepened, that was it. Lance made an innocent face and went back to his food, he saw Pidge glance at Keith, Shiro, then send him a curious look, very discreetly.

 

 

         “Pidge, help me out with something.” Lance said, leaning on the table that was full of wires and weird Altean technology. “How can I sneakily find out what Keith’s hiding?” Pidge raised an eyebrow at him.

         “Hiding?”

         “Yeah, he is acting weird, isn’t he?” Pidge didn’t look up at him, shrugging.

         “Maybe a little. I don’t know.  Don’t even know what’s normal these days.”

         “Liar. You know Keith and Shiro training like some fucking body builders is normal, while I training is weird as fuck. C’mon, help me out.”

         “Lance, if you have a crush on Keith, just tell him.” Pidge said, looking at him with a smirk.

         “What-I do not! Where did that even- I don’t know what- what the hell- I don’t…” Lance sputtered, Pidge’s smile was vicious. “Shut up, god.” Lance mumbled, and left, because he just didn’t need shit like this. Like, ever. But that meant he was out of people to tell his theories to, because Coran and Allura were a big no, and Shiro wouldn’t give him any answers. So Lance found himself a quiet corner of the castle to figure out his theories and how to cross them off the list.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Annoyed was an understatement, Keith was pissed off. Fucking genetics. Fucking hormones. Fucking bad timing. Though, it was better now that they were sitting around for five days than when all hell was breaking loose, but he was 110% sure as soon as his heat actually started shit would hit the vent.

         Keith wasn’t exactly the one to be pissed at his genetics, it wasn’t bad in general, if you ignored stupid bossy alphas or heats or the fact they were in the breaking point of what could be the end or the start of a whole new war. So yeah.

         But Keith knew his body well enough to notice it was coming before anyone could smell it, thankfully, and searched half the castle for something to drown out the scent. He did not need anyone figuring what the shit, so he found something, weird ass puke colored creamy thing that if he applied on his scent glands made him scentless. Except for his clogged nose, he couldn’t get his own scent from his own nose, except maybe when he was around Shiro and that was a big no. The cream thing actually didn’t show after his skin absorbed it, but it burned a little. Still nothing awful and he could deal with some discomfort if it meant this business wasn’t anyone else’s business.

         Of course that couldn’t last all that much. His betraying body was already disappointing him, and he got tired quicker and ate more and god he wish he had suppressants now. But he didn’t, and he rather figure out how to get space suppressants some other time. Maybe when Lance’s heat came around. He could smell the other Omega very faintly, Garrison made obligatory to have the implanted suppressants years ago, but he already had a good sense of smell, now… Things were intense.

         Shiro knew. Keith was about to run back to his bedroom after some team practice, and Shiro came all worried ask him if there was something wrong, because he’d been “a bit off”. Keith was just coming up with a decent excuse and absently scratched the cream and Shiro’s expression changed completely. “Oh. Okay. Are you… okay?” was what Shiro said, and Keith knew he must be blushing at least a little bit. He nodded and ran to hid bedroom, embarrassment and he hated to admit, but horny as hell.

         Keith knew well enough that when his heat actually kicked in there was no way he could hide it. He already been actually two floors away from the bedrooms, because he couldn’t stay with the cream all the time. He found himself a nice secluded bedroom, with adgecent bathroom – it as a really nice bedroom really, and it had a bathtub – in a part of the castle no one ever went to, and most importantly, basically sealed from everything else. It wasn’t actually sealed, but his scent wasn’t that strong yet. His nose disagreed, but there was nothing he could do about that. Well, one thing, but he was not doing _that_. He would not, _not_ , ask Shiro to help him out. Because it wasn’t just helping him out and it would mean too much and they just had some stuff to resolve before any of _that_ could be a possibility. Not that Keith was against it at all. Actually, he’d been considering that a lot. It was just complicated.

         And then there was Lance, who noticed he was off just as quickly as Shiro did, and might have a dick way to ask him, but was trying. It was almost cute. And Keith rather die than say that out loud. It was probably just all the fucking hormones anyways. ~~It really wasn’t.~~

 

        

         Lance weighed all the possibilities carefully, and decided that fuck it, he was just going to ask Keith. So after their training the next day, when Keith very quickly sneaked out of the training room, Lance was sneakily behind him. It was the fourth day of this and it was crawling up his spine by now.

         “Keith. Hey!” Keith ignored him the first time, but stopped, shoulders tense, not turning around. “Sorry if I bothered you yesterday.” he said, and Keith looked so taken aback he forgot to look sulky. “But seriously, what’s up?” He asked, as honest as honest could be, holding all the jokes on tip of his tongue, because what if it was something serious? He just, had to know. Keith avoided his eyes, which was weird, and raised his hand to his neck but stopped inches from his skin, dropping it to a fist.

         “Nothing. I’m fine.” Keith said, voice almost strained.

         “Yeah, and I’m a talking tree. C’mon dude, you don’t have to hide stuff.” Lance said, and Keith looked at him for a long moment, almost evaluating him. Possibly, actually. Keith sighed deeply, shoulders slumping back, and Lance just stared because wow, this actually worked.

         “I’m going into heat.” Keith breathed out quietly.

         “Oh.” Lance said, head inclining to the side, watching Keith avoid his eyes while his brain tried to catch up.

         “But I can deal with it, I’m fine.” Keith said stiffly, when Lance took too long to reply.

         “No, no, Keith wait.” Lance touched his hand shoulder softly before Keith walked away and Keith seemed to froze, and then looked at him. “I just… you don’t smell. At all.”

         “I know. I’m dealing with it.” Keith said simply and firmly.

         “But… how?”

 

 

         Lance looked actually worried, which was the weirdest thing to happen in days, and it kind of broke him for a couple of seconds. He shrugged.

         “Some stuff I found around the castle. Sort of a cream.” And now Lance looked more worried, which was confusing.

         “But how do you use it? Not directly on the thingies?” Lance asked hurriedly.

         “Well yeah, that’s how it stops the smell.” Keith said confused. “It itches a bit but I don’t mind.”

         “ _Are you crazy??_ ” Lance asked in a high whisper, hissed sound, and Keith was definitely not following what the fuss was about. “Dude, you can’t go putting alien stuff on your scent glands, that can seriously fuck shit up! How do you take it off? Washing?” Lance said, pulling him by the hand through the way to the bathroom. Keith halted and pulled his hand back, Lance seemed to realize what he was doing and actually looked embarrassed. “Uh, sorry,” he said, pulling back his hand. “But seriously dude, Earth stuff can fuck up your scent glands terribly, alien stuff its like, triple dangerous. It probably itches because it’s fucking up your glands. Like, does it itch much?” Lance asked kind of awkwardly.

         “Why do you even care?” Keith asked, voice too soft, taken aback.

         “Because what if you fuck up your scent glands?” Lance started quickly, but Keith interrupted.

         “Yeah I get it why I should care, but like, why do you give a damn?”

         “Dude. We’re like family, in this mess. If you won’t take care of yourself someone ought to.” Keith stared at him with a fish look, completely not knowing how to react. “Can I?” Lance asked, stretching his hand to Keith. Keith hesitated just a bit, and let Lance take his hand again.

         “But. Not there…” Keith muttered, motioning the corridor he usually disappeared to.

        

 

 

         As the went down stairs and corridors, this soft, barely there smell started to be noticed, getting stronger as they went farther from the common areas. Keith scrunched up his nose, but Lance found it kind of nice. It was like lemon pie, sweet but with an edge of citric, and it was nice. It got a bit stronger as they stopped at a door and Keith let go of his hand, and it was completely mouth watering when he opened the door.

         “Oh.” Lance muttered, Keith looked away from him, going inside. The room was larger than the ones they used; it had a large bed and a door to the side, to where Keith went without paying attention to him. He stopped at the sink and hesitated, Lance followed him. Well. This bathroom was nice. In their bedrooms, they had small ass bathrooms. Here, there was an actual bath. It wasn’t large, but it would fit a person very comfortably, maybe two kind of tightly.

         Lance looked around and found what he guessed was a good idea, there was this hand towel that was soft on one side and rough on the other, and he motioned it to Keith who nodded shortly. Lance wet the towel and moved close to Keith, slowly so Keith could maybe stop him and do it himself if he wished to, but Keith didn’t, leaning on his hands on the sink, and closed his eyes tightly when Lance first brushed the wet cloth on his skin.

         Lance knew by experience how sensitive scent glands were, specially close to heat, and the idea of putting some alien stuff on it already made his skin itch. And Keith’s exactly the kind of person that would pretend its just an itch when its hella uncomfortable, so someone desperately needed to care for this person because how he made it this far Lance could now really figure out.

         Lance moved the cloth a little bit more forcefully, because if there was something strong enough to completely block Keith’s scent it was going to be a bit harsher. Keith gripped the sink until his knuckles went white, and Lance stopped.

         “Maybe you should wash it, I think it might irritate the skin a bit less.” he suggested, Keith didn’t reply. “Keith?” Keith forcefully let go of the sink, his hands were trembling. Lance moved out of the way in a way if Keith lost his balance he could catch him, and it reminded him of this cousin he looked after when she was sick, she didn’t do shit to take care of herself either.

         As Lance anticipated, Keith did loose balance a bit, and Lance helped him sit down on the toilet before he fell face first.

         “Okay now.” Lance said, turning on the shower over the bath. Keith took off his boots with shaky fingers, and sat on the edge of the tub, sliding his legs inside and melting his whole body inside, clothes on, under the warm spray of water. Lance didn’t quite knew if he should leave now, Keith seemed relaxed under the spray, but the water was not hitting him anywhere near his shoulder. It was actually making his dark clothes stick very obscenely to his body, and showed very clearly his hard-on. Lance knew scent glands were sensitive but he didn’t expect Keith to turn into putty. But he did, and Lance sighed exasperated before sitting down to take his own shoes off, and nudging Keith forward so he could sit on the edge of the bathtub, legs behind Keith, pulling the shower head closer to Keith’s face too. Keith surprisingly let him, leaning back into the tub between Lance’s legs, eyes closed and expression calm.

         Lance was not: 1. calm.

         Lance managed to cup the water in an angle it fell on one of Keith’s scent glands, the one he’d been rubbing before, and Keith sighed. The water was not really warm, but it wasn’t cold either, and considering how Keith’s body felt hot even though Lance was barely touching him, he figured it was better that way. Lance touched the skin softly to check if there was still any cream on it and Keith’s breath hitched. Lance tried very hard to ignore that, and the bulge in Keith’s pants, and his own growing uncomforting.

         He moved to the other side of Keith’s neck and washed this side for longer, and massaged softly so the cream would wash off quicker. Keith’s breath seemed to get harsher with that, and his hand flew to Lance’s writs suddenly, with agility Lance did not expect, and Lance pulled back his fingers, hand stopped in place by Keith.

         “Don-Don’t do that.” Keith muttered voice sounding so broken and vulnerable, and very clearly aroused. Lance nodded, and then remembered Keith had his eyes closed, and said “okay.” Keith let go of his hand and Lance made the water fall down on his neck but didn’t touch it again, and Keith seemed to relax again. After some time, he let the water just fall down Keith’s chest where it was turned to, and clearled his throat. Keith’s eyes snapped open in shock.

         “Oh god.” Keith muttered to himself, sitting to the front, Lance climbed out of the tub. He stretched his hand to Keith, who looked at it, then Lance, in utmost shock.

         “Gosh chill, c’mon.” Lance said, turning off the shower and handing Keith a towel that was hanging around somewhere. Keith shook his head at the towel.

         “No, I’ll…” he muttered, very quietly.

         “Oh, okay. I’ll just go then.” Lance said, putting the towel back where it was.

         “Uh, Lance? Thanks…” Keith said, looking him in the eyes honestly. Lance smiled at him.

         “No worries Keith. But stop it with the cream, you crazy. Can I… Stop by tomorrow morning?” Lance asked, Keith nodded a bit, and Lance smiled softly again, nodding and leaving.

         As the door closed, Lance stared into nothing, eyes wide at the WHAT THE FUCK playing on repeat on his mind.

         He totally didn’t jack off in the shower or anything.


	2. Throw Your Best Shot Right At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had planned some klance smut and a hot shance kiss for this chapter, but ended up writing Shiro angst first. The other two also happen (sort of) and well, this http://trsgatos.tumblr.com/post/147212701816 is relevant, if you know what I mean ~~enjoyyy  
> ps, the title is from another Bastille song because yeah, that is basically my Shiro Theme, because damn... Power, if you wanna check out

         Shiro was not oblivious. He was actually quite perceptive, except... Not so much lately. Before it all happened, before Kerberos, he could read Keith in a heartbeat. Keith wasn’t exactly the easiest person to read, so many walls, but he could. And now… Keith had changed too, of course, a lot had changed. But Shiro was a completely different person. He tried not to, but couldn’t help it. He dreamed once he came face to face with Zarkon, and his reaction was basically “is that all you’ve got”, and he figured that resumed his state of mind pretty clearly. It was just that, after all the shit that happened, it was hard to get to him with anything new. It wasn’t hard to get to him with old stuff, oddly. His mind was hotwired to some things, things he could not even remember, but he fell to pieces very easily when those things were triggered. It was hard to avoid it, not knowing what could make him remember something. Still, Shiro did his best not to think about it too much, ironically doing exactly what he spent years telling Keith it was a bad idea: denying. Maybe Keith was right.

         But that brought him back to that: Keith. Shiro couldn’t figure out what was wrong. At least he figured something was off, Keith was acting a bit weird since the previous afternoon, so he went after him once Keith left, and well, he might not be the best at reading him anymore, but he could almost see Keith figuring out a lie in his mind. He raised his hand to scratch his neck absently and oh. Okay. Shiro actually said that out loud, and well. Keith’s scent was the most inebriating thing Shiro ever smelled, it was just a fact ever since they met. Keith knew that much.

         And that made Shiro get here where he was: staring at the ceiling above his bunk, evaluating recent and not so recent events.

         Before Kerberos, they’d been sort of flirting like second nature; it was just something they did. But it was being less of a teasing thing and more of an actual flirting thing. Shiro made himself push that all deep down when the rumors about Kerberos started, it was just a great opportunity, and in some months they could pick up back where they stopped, nothing would change. He couldn’t help but laugh bitterly at that thought.

         _“You know you smell delicious, don’t you?” Keith’s blush contrasted with his smirk in the most endearing way._

_“Oh do I?” Keith asked in a teasing voice, but inclined his head just so. Neither of them had all that strong of a scent, Garrison regulation and all, but being around Keith often, he could tell his scent well enough. And in Keith’s bedroom, it was delicious indeed. And the door opened._

Shiro liked to wonder what would have happened if Keith’s roommate hadn’t showed up. It was an interesting way to get lost in thought, but he avoided these days. Because it wouldn’t be the same thing now. When they met, Keith was a determined person on the outside and a bit of a mess on the inside. Now, he was more of a complete mess on the inside and absolute nothing on the outside. He had spiked wire all around, basically impossible to approach. Shiro knew he wasn’t quite that, but he made it look like it well enough. And Shiro… a complete mess pretending to be a leader. It was a good way to run from stuff he should face it. But still didn’t change the fact he _so_ wanted to be close to Keith right now. He wished he could be there for him, that Keith didn’t have to make up excuses for acting odd. It was just… Disappointing, in a way.

         But it brought out all the Alpha stuff when Lance showed up around time for dinner, after being gone for a long time, smelling like Keith.

         Shiro wasn’t stupid, he knew scents could cling from just being around, and that Lance’s hair surely would be wet because he’d obviously shower after training, but so had Shiro and his hair was completely dry by now. Also, considering how Lance had been checking Keith out almost as much as he himself was, it wasn’t that hard an idea to picture. But it made his blood boil. Most especially because it was a sweeter scent, a lightly heat scent, and it matched so nicely with Lance’s own faint scent. _Oh_ , that was new _._

         No one else noticed, of course, because both Hunk and Pidge were betas already, and well, Shiro was probably the only one to be able to tell Keith’s scent apart like that, but Lance looked away so quickly when he noticed Shiro’s eyes on him, that a bit of a tension settled.

         Aside from Pidge not so sneaky glances, and Hunk asking why Lance was so quiet and Lance replying very quickly he was sleepy, dinner went by okay.

         When Lance left, Shiro followed.

         “Lance?” Shiro called. Lance looked hesitantly to him.

         “Yeah?”

         “Were you, huh, with Keith?” Shiro asked awkwardly, now noticing he didn’t quite know what to say.

         “I. Hum.” Lance looked at the floor, thoughtfully.

         “Don’t worry, I was just… Wondering if he was okay.” Shiro said, heeling back on the possessive Alpha bullshit because that was not him.

         “Oh. Yeah. I guess. He was using this alien stuff to cover his smell, completely clueless.” Shiro blinked at him a few times. “My god! Is no one on this ship aware you should not go around putting stuff, specially _alien_ stuff, on scent glands?!” Lance said urgently, Shiro shrugged. “Seriously guys…” Lance shook his head and Shiro laughed, couldn’t help it. Lance blinked at him a few times and suddenly started laughing. “Oh god I sounded so mom right now.” he said a bit breathily.

         “But you know…” Shiro said, now more serious. “Has his… heat started?” Lance sobered up surprisingly quickly, but Shiro was noticing more and more he was the best at making jokes when his own healthy was in stake, but not other’s.

         “I don’t think so. But I don’t know, seems like he won’t be around soon. Will you tell Allura and the others?” Lance asked hesitantly.

         “If he wants me to. I…” Shiro stopped, looking at the floor.

         “Yeah, I’ll ask him.” Lance said, and Shiro nodded at his quick understanding. Not that he didn’t want to be around Keith, it was just not the best timing for that. “Goodnight Shiro.”

         “Goodnight.”

 

 

        

         The next morning, Lance argued with himself from the moment he woke up if he should actually go to Keith’s room, or rather his new room, before deciding that again, fuck it. Besides, he needed to ask Keith if they were supposed to explain stuff… Maybe he’d ask him to make up some crazy excuse. That would end up well. He didn’t know if Keith would even go to breakfast without the scent thing, and considering the look on Shiro’s face when Lance walked in with Keith smell – faintly, he was aware – on him, he better not.

         The smell was a lot stronger today than the day before, if Keith wasn’t already in heat he was hella close to it. He knocked on the door and heard some scrambling, a muttered pained curse, than Keith opened the door, one foot held up.

         “What did you do?” Lance asked, looking from Keith’s face to his foot.

         “That fucking bed is bigger than our quarter’s ones, shoved my foot in that shit.” Keith said annoyed, sort of limping back to it and leaving the door open. He was wearing his usual black tee – that was sticking to him a bit – and black jeans he probably hurriedly put on.

         “So… you okay?” Lance asked, Keith looked at him with almost annoyance.

         “I fucking hate this.” Keith said throwing himself back on the bed. It was amusing, really, having Keith without his guard being completely sealed. He was very pissed at random, and it was sort of cute.

         “I know. It sucks, I get it. Its better if you have company.” _Did that sound like flirting? Fuck, that seemed like flirting. Fuck._ Keith popped open an eye at him, probably wondering if it was flirting. Lance shrugged, looking around. “Why can’t we always sleep here? These quarters are a lot better.”

         “Yeah, and farther from the bridge by over a minute, Allura wouldn’t let us.” Keith mumbled.

         “Did you run to the bridge just to see the timing?” Lance asked with a smirk.

         “Yes.” Lance laughed, Keith didn’t move.

         “Uh, Keith?” Lance asked, and Keith sat back up with a grumpy expression. “Are you… you know, coming for breakfast and stuff?”

         “I…” Keith looked at him, considering.

         “You probably shouldn’t… You don’t have to. I’ll bring you some food if you want.” Lance avoided his eyes. “But you know, we gotta tell the rest of the guys.”

         “We?” Keith asked.

         “Yeah, Shiro knows.” Lance looked at him and paused. “You know he knows, right?”

         “Yeah, I know.” Keith said with a scowl, throwing himself back on the bed. “I fucking know, he fucking knows. Fuck this all.” Keith muttered, probably to himself.

         “You know you are very cute all heated and grumpy, right?” Lance said before his brain could stop him, with an amused smirk. Keith sat back up in a blink.

         “What?”

         “Forget about it.” Lance said blushing. “Sooo I’ll bring you coffee later, no need to thank me, I’ll put Shiro up to the task of explaining to Coran and Allura what a heat is…” Lance said turning and walking to the door.

         “Oh god this is so embarrassing” Keith groaned. “Why couldn’t you have your heat first, you could go through all the embarrassing shit and I’d just tag along later…”

         “Because I’m on suppressants and you dropped out, smartass.” Lance teased, closing the door just in time to hear a pillow hitting it.

 

 

 

 

         “So it’s a reproductive ‘thing’?” Allura asked curiously, Shiro rubbed his neck awkwardly as Lance very sneakily helped Hunk with the plates and stuff.

         “Aw man, this stuff must suck for Keith, even worse to have this in space.” Hunk said. “That’s why Garrison makes suppressants obligatory, after all.”

         “Yeah, that’s what they say is the reason.” Lance snorted. “I mean, it’s a bit more practical, but it isn’t all that complicated to track your heats, they happen twice a year after all. It’s more of preventing-messes thing.” Hunk shrugged.

         “Still, glad you have them, aren’t you?” Lance shrugged.

         “Listen, I told him I’d bring him breakfast, is there anything left?” Lance asked.

         “Oh I could probably make something, some snacks too, you guys eat a lot during heat, right?” Hunk said interested.

         “Yeah, a bit more than usual before it starts, but then it depends.” Lance shrugged. “I can’t eat anything sweet, makes me sick to my stomach, but I don’t know what Keith’s stuff is.”

         “I’ll make a little bit of some stuff, you see what he likes.” Hunk said.

         “Okay. Mind if I hide here while you cook? I do not want to be dragged to _Human Reproduction 101.” Hunk laughed._

         “Sure man.”

 

 

 

 

 

         “God that sucked.” Shiro said, leaning against the kitchen balcony with a tired expression. He looked at Lance for a long moment, but looked away.

         “Well you have to represent us on this kind of stuff, you’re our leader aren’t you?” Lance said, almost hiding his smirk.

         “Ugh not again, not ever again.” Shiro reached for one of the plates, Lance slapped his hand away.

         “Get your Alpha pheromones away dude.” Lance said, mom-like.

         “But isn’t Shiro on suppressants too?” Hunk asked quietly looking at Shiro curiously.

         “No he isn’t.” Lance said, and Shiro’s expression hardened, the hard expression he had talking about his time with the Galra.

         “Oh, oh dude.” Hunk said, sort of tense and Lance slowed down a bit, echoing Hunk.

         “It’s nothing.” Shiro shrugged. “Let me know if you guys need anything.” Shiro said walking out. Hunk shot him a pointed look and Lance went after him.

         “Shiro, I, uh, sorry about that, it’s just that…”

         “No, I get it.” Shiro said, stopping easily. “Better not, I know. I just…” Lance gave him a waiting look and Shiro’s expression seemed to harden more.

         “What?” He asked, knowing better than to push it but doing it anyways.

         “I’m useless to Keith, right now, and that’s not okay.” Shiro said, breathing out deeply and looking at the ground. “I shouldn’t be.”

         “Well you know, if you are not _his_ alpha, you can’t be around him anyways, suppressants or not is not that… oh.” Lance stared at Shiro, who looked at the ground. So Shiro _wanted_ to be _helping_ Keith. That made sense. That also meant Lance was right in the middle of something he shouldn’t be in the middle off, which sucked ass, but it was not like he could just jump out of it at this point. He could ask Hunk to take the food to Keith, he’d do it surely, but he also didn’t want to. “Sorry, I didn’t…” Lance muttered.

         “Don’t. I shouldn’t have said anything. I… Forget I said that.” Shiro said stiffly.

         “Shiro wait.” Lance said reaching out and touching Shiro’s shoulder and the reaction was instant: one second he was almost in the middle of the corridor with Shiro arm’s length away, the next he was pressed against the wall, Shiro very, _very_ close, breathing deeply close to his neck. Lance didn’t even process, he put his hand on Shiro’s shoulder and pulled him closer, and when Shiro looked up at him, their lips met easily and oh so hotly.

         _Holy fuck_ was all Lance’s mind could muster, hands touching Shiro’s shoulder, his scent so mouth watering, and his _mouth_ , god. Lance was dead. It was the only explanation. This was all some weird vivid dream, and he’d wake up in a healing pod any second now. Or back at the Garrison, which would make this even crazier.

         Their mouths parted and gray eyes with blown pupils looked at him a bit dazed for a second, then very focused.

         “Oh, god. Forget that too. Jesus. Fuck.” Shiro said, stepping back, eyes on the wall, unfocused. “Oh holy shit.”

         “Forget… are you crazy?” Lance said in a high pitched voice. Shiro looked at him in the eyes.

         “Yes. God. What.” Shiro said, still in utter shock, and walked away, leaving Lance leaning against the wall in utmost confusion.

         “What. The. Fuck.” Lance said, very clearly and loudly. He looked at the end of the empty corridor for a couple more seconds before walking back into the kitchen.

         “Dude what happened?” Hunk asked at Lance’s shocked expression, but Lance just shook his head. He took the large plate that was over the counter by now, and the closed bottle of some pink thing, and left.

 

 

 

         The smell now was clear in the upper floor, and Lance was wondering how long it would take to be all around the common areas, but it was so delicious he couldn’t focus all too much.

         Lance figured he wasn’t supposed to find it so nice. He had an older omega cousin, and asked her once, soon after he presented, what was the difference between an alpha and an omega, in that way. She said that to her at least, omegas didn’t smell appealing like alphas did. She said they smelled too sweet, almost like her own scent when in heat, that it was way too sweet. But Keith didn’t smell anything like his own scent when he was in heat. No, he smelled tasty sweet with just a taste of bitter, it was delicious.

         He knocked on the door and heard a grumbled reply, so he opened. Keith was laying on the bed in fetal position, and the room smelled intensely of him. So his heat started. Okay. _Focus, Lance_. He put the plate and the bottle on the table on the corner, and then turned to Keith.

         “Hunk made you some stuff. There’s sweet and salty, some snacks of sorts, not all breakfast food.” Keith breathed in loudly and sat up abruptly, looking at Lance intensely. His pupils were blown wide, his hair messed up and his mouth half parted.

         “You smell like Shiro.” Keith said, and Lance blushed furiously.

         “Uh, sorry.” Lance muttered, avoiding his eyes. Keith extended a hand.

         “Can I… smell you?” Keith asked hesitant, and Lance looked at him curiously before nodding and stepping closer. Keith moved closer to the edge of the bed, and Lance put his knee on the bed so they’d be on the same level. Keith put his hand firmly but not too much on Lance’s shoulder and inhaled deeply. Oddly enough, he still had the gloves on.

         “You smell really nice.” Keith said to his neck, voice deep, and Lance couldn’t tell if Keith felt him shiver.     “Like, Shiro’s smell on you, too, but you smell nice.” Keith said, Lance figured he was just running his mouth because yeah. “Hey Lance?” Keith muttered.

         “Y-Yeah?” Lance cursed at himself for stuttering, his hands on the bed for a little bit of support clenching.

         “Can I kiss you?” Keith asked, still to his neck, but now sounding more serious.

         “What?” Lance asked static.

         “Forget about it.” Keith said puling back and avoiding his eyes, leaning against the pillows to a half seated position. Lance blinked a few times.

         “People are telling me that a lot today.” Lance said, and leaned to kiss Keith, just a little bit. He looked at Keith in the eyes then, and Keith pulled him in for a deep kiss. Lance threw his leg over Keith because it was hurting already and why not, and well, this was way too hot. He could feel Keith’s hardness, and his hand went to Keith’s waist and Keith’s to his hair, Keith’s right hand clenched at his jacket when he put his hand on the exposed skin from Keith’s messed up shirt. Keith broke the kiss and buried his face in Lance’s coat, moving his hip up, and Lance rolled back to meet him. It wasn’t enough friction, so Lance moved a bit and-

         Oh. There. There it was nice. They rocked against each other, Keith was letting out this breathy gasps that went straight to Lance’s dick, and oh this was _not_ real, couldn’t be. Keith let out a little louder gasp and Lance rocked down a bit harder, and Keith’s whole body tensed. Lance stopped, but Keith’s hand fell to his hip and pulled a bit, so Lance kept rocking, _almost, almost, oh._

Keith leaned back against the headboard with his mouth half open, chest heaving, looking at Lance from half closed eyes. Lance followed the motion when he licked his lips, Lance just watched him, then it hit him he had come inside his underwear, that just needed to be handled. Ew. He moved back to get up, but Keith pulled him weakly by his jacket, and Lance let him, until their mouths met again deeply but shortly, and Lance moved back.

         “That was…” Lance said breathless.

         “If you want to come back later…” Keith muttered, suddenly blushing furiously and avoiding Lance’s eyes.

         “Yeah.” Lance said, looking at him, wishing he could score this scene into his brain forever. “You should eat.” Keith nodded and Lance left, walking weirdly to his bedroom.


	3. Only So Many Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> smut. porn. sin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really just wanted porn to happen already, here we are. Not 100%, just like, 96% porn. I was listening to Ruelle - Madness while writing this, which is interesting but the chapter title comes from Bite Down because yeah

         Shiro was destroying boots like this was a serious combat, which was a little bit creepy. Lance hadn’t meant to run into him, he was just making his way back from the communal showers that were so much better than their bedrooms ones, sadly enough. Shiro stopped abruptly, turning his head but not completely, Lance could see his profile from over his shoulder.

         “Lance, you should really go.” He said calmly, Lance shivered involuntarily at the low almost husky voice, so very alpha.

         “You okay?” Lance asked.

         “It’s intoxicating.” Shiro said, breathing out deeply. “You smell very much of him, Lance. Go.” Shiro said more resigned than actually commanding or restraining.

         “Should I be worried?” Lance asked calmly.

         “No, you should be going away.” Shiro said with an edge of annoyance. Lance laughed.

         “Okay, grumpy. There are other ways to let of some steam, you know.” Lance said with a naughty smirk. Shiro actually turned to look at him, eyes narrowed.

         Lance usually flirted with them – Allura included – mostly joking, but apparently both Keith and Shiro were very easy. Which was amusing.

         “Are you volunteering?” Shiro asked with a smirk. Maybe not so easy. Lance smirked at him.

         “Wouldn’t pass up another chance, you know you are hot as hell?” Lance said simply. “Besides, Keith’s reaction was interesting.” Shiro turned to him and walked closer very quickly, stopping a little closer than arm’s length away.

         “So what? You got there smelling like alpha and got laid?” Shiro’s voice was rough and just slightly jealous.

         “Not exactly. But see, as you two can’t communicate, I don’t mind playing middle man. Especially if I get to make out with both of you.” Lance said with a naughty smirk. Shiro kissed him then, hungry and demanding, pulling Lance _close_ , and yeah, he’d be smelling like him for sure. Shiro held his waist firmly and oh so deliciously, Lance scratched his thin hair in the back of his head and Shiro bit his lip, not hard to bruise but strong enough to be a warning. He moved just so and oh- Lance could feel his hardness. It made the omega part of his brain get all giddy, to know he got the alpha so hot and hard, and Lance told it to shut up.

         When they parted Shiro was even more breathless, and Lance was a mess, okay?! Shiro watched him for a second, then pulled Lance’s hand lightly to his neck, moving Lance’s wrist over the juncture of his neck with his shoulder. His gray eyes watched Lance pull his hand back slowly, looking back at Shiro’s eyes almost curiously.

         “God I’ll need another shower.” Lance muttered, but Shiro stopped him.

         “Don’t.” Shiro said, and Lance nodded because damn that was some alpha command. Possessive really. Shiro leaned close to Lance’s neck. “You smell nice too, Lance. I bet you smell delicious without those suppressants.” Shiro said huskily and oh Lance was going to _need_ another shower, right away. He knew it was more of an alpha reaction than a Shiro thing to say, but still made him shiver from head to toe, it was the second time in not enough hours someone said he smelled nice and his fucking omega brain was very much enjoying it.

 

 

 

 

         “You smell disgusting.” Pidge said, scrunching up her nose.

         “Thanks, you’re so sweet.” Lance replied, and then leaned against the table Hunk was tinkering with stuff. There was a lot of crazy tech in the Green Lion’s bay, so Hunk was there when there was nothing to do.

         “You do smell dude, what have you been doing?”

         “I took three showers already, damn.” Lance muttered annoyed.

         “Did you fuck Keith _and_ Shiro?” Pidge asked annoyed, Lance blushed.

         “Oh god!” Hunk shrieked.

         “I didn’t fuck anyone! God!” Lance defended quickly. “I… might have kissed them both… hotly.” Lance said, a bit embarrassed. Pidge was laughing. “Shut up!” Lance shrieked at her.

 

 

 

 

         He was more hesitant now he smelled very strongly of Shiro to go back to Keith’s room, but he did it anyways. According to him, to take towels and water and stuff to Keith, but that was just to make himself feel better.

         Keith was already sitting down when he walked in, in the middle of the bed, now shirtless, gloveless, and shameless. He was red from his cheeks to his chest, pupils blown wide, and his mouth parted when Lance walked in.

         “You smell… Very much of Shiro…” Keith muttered, as Lance put the stuff down on the table and walked to the edge of the table.

         “He… got a bit possessive because I smelled like you.” Lance said, as Keith motioned to get closer.

         “Did he?” Keith said breathless, pulling Lance closer. He buried his face in Lance’s neck and Lance shivered intensely, somehow managing to lean against the headboard. “You know Lance, why you smell so good?” Keith mumbled against his skin, Lance hummed high pitched. “Your smell. The mixture, you _and_ Shiro, my god…”

         “Oh” Lance was rather said that had not been a moan, but if very much was.

         “Delicious.” Keith said, teeth nipping at Lance’s skin and Lance outright groaned. “Lance?” Keith asked, sounding really normal suddenly, Lance looked him in the eyes. “I want you to fuck me.” All the breath was gone from Lance’s lungs, but he managed to nod, and Keith moved to straddle him, very much naked. He got rid of Lance’s jeans very efficiently and moved his hand over to Lance’s chest inside his shirt before pulling it up. Lance could only barely register, moving his hands in Keith’s chest, Keith whimpered when Lance’s finger brushed his nipple and he did it again. Lance could feel Keith’s slick in his leg, it was a weirdly good feeling.

 

         Lance liked to play a big game, but the farther he ever gotten where a few hand jobs, one or other dry humping, this? This was a whole new level. And he loved it. Keith kissed him deeply and deliciously, and Lance was hella hard by now. Keith pulled his hand to his ass, and Lance squeezed it immediately, earning a gasp from Keith, he moved his hand down, fingers finding the source of all the wetness, Keith outright moaned, the ungodly sound making Lance shiver again. Lance knew well enough how to finger himself, thanks, but ne wasn’t so sure if Keith would like the same things he did, but figured there was only one way to know.

         Keith’s whole body shuddered when Lance’s first finger entered him, he buried his face in Lance’s neck, and Lance could feel his ragged breaths from his open mouth. Lance moved his finger slowly and Keith moved his hips against him, urging him on, so Lance added another finger. Keith was surely doing that not so long ago, because he wasn’t all that tight, but his shudders and gasps were delicious and made Lance high.

         “C’mon Lance, fuck me.” Keith said breathily to the skin under his ear, and Lance moaned low, pulling his fingers out. It was not like he could denial that, goddammit. Keith moved down against him before he even lined up, letting out impatient groan.

         Even desperate to be fucked, so obnoxiously Keith. And Lance loved it. When he did line up, Keith moved down and threw his head back, Lance held him by the waist and turned them, so Keith was lying down and Lance was over him.

         Lance’s movements weren’t precise or had that good of a rhythm, but made Keith moan and gasp none the less. Keith’s hands found Lance’s back and his nails scratched Lance’s back strong enough to burn a bit, but it all added to the amazing feeling that was having Keith falling apart under him, which honestly, was the best thing that had happened, sorry Blue. It was just too amazing, Keith’s blushed face and chest, the little noises and chocked breaths, just amazing. How he somehow found a rhythm to match Lance’s messy ones, rolling his hips just right. Lance wished he could do this forever. But this was way too hot for him to last, and Keith let out an actual whimper as he came, and that was it, Lance was lost.

         He breathed hard, head on Keith’s shoulder, trying to regain some resemblance of regular breathing before moving, but Keith didn’t push him away either. Keith seemed dazed, to be honest, and it was a nice picture. When Lance did move, Keith let out a noise of annoyance as he pulled out, and Lance threw himself besides him on the bed.

         “Whoa. I. We. Just did that.” Lance said very quietly, wide eyes on the ceiling.

         “Shh don’t say anything stupid right now” Keith said very quietly.

         “So Shiro’s scent mixed with my scent are good stuff then?” Lance smirked.

         “Like that.” Keith groaned and threw himself over Lance’s chest, face in his shoulder.

         “But seriously. I like this. I hope you don’t ignore me after your heat passes.” Lance said the last more quietly, Keith hummed quietly.


	4. I Just Want To Stay Afloat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no Keith and Shiro.... sorry..... that will be when Keith's heat ends.... probably the next chapter because I NEED MORE SHIRO OKAY  
> So this tittle is from Cold Water by Major Laser feat Justin Bieber because I suck

 

         “I really like you in heat, you know.” Lance pointed out, stretching his arm above his head. Keith glared at him, a bit tiredly. “Not because of _that_. Well, that too, but you’re less… I don’t know… your guard is down a bit?” Keith blinked at him. “I like that.” Keith hummed again. “But I’m… going to go? I guess? I really need a shower.” Lance said a bit hesitantly.

         “You can shower here.” Keith said simply. “If you want.” He added, sort of blushing.

         “Will you shower?” Lance asked. “You should.”

         “Thanks. So nice.” So sarcastic. “Maybe later.”

         “Later? Dude. C’mon.” Lance got up and put his hand out for Keith.

         “Nooo I don’t wanna.” Keith mumbled, burring his head on the pillow. “I don’t think I even able to get up right now, I feel like smooch.”

         “C’mooooooon I know you won’t later. You’re such crap at taking care of yourself, how did you even survive this long?” Lance asked.

         “I don’t know. Too stubborn to die I guess?” Keith got up lazily, Lance still held his hand to him.

         “That’s actually a good theory. C’mon, your shower is _nice_.” Keith was pretty naked. Lance put his boxers on once he got up, but Keith didn’t seem to even register. He was also walking very clumsily. Lance snickered.

         “I said it, smooch. I feel like I could sleep for three days.” Keith said, walking to the bathroom. The light from the bedroom kind of lit up a bit of it, and Keith didn’t turn on the light, moving straight – or sort of – for the bathtub, sitting down on it, legs to his chest, leaving room for Lance.

         “Aww so are we taking a bath bath then?” Lance asked with a exaggerated smirk.

         “I can barely stand, of course we are. Baths are good.”

         “At least something that makes sense.” Lance climbed to the bathtub after turning on the hot water that hit Keith between his shoulder blades. Keith sighed loudly. Lance hesitated, and then asked, because he couldn’t help it. “You aren’t… sore, are you?” He asked so quietly that he though Keith hadn’t even heard him, than he shrugged.

         “Little bit. Still better than before.”

         “Oh I know _that_ feeling.” Lance said darkly. Keith leaned back a bit and put his head under the water, it hit him right in his forehead, as the tub began to actually fill. “So much technology, we still have to wait for the bath to fill.” Lance said contemplating, just for a new topic. Keith hummed. Lance hummed. “I always thought you were quiet because you didn’t like me, but you’re just generally quiet?” Keith straightened his head.

         “I didn’t… _not_ like you. I just… I don’t know.” Lance half wished Keith was facing him, but figured it was better not. “I thought you were a bit annoying, all conceited and all. But like. You’re not. That’s a façade.” Lance hummed this time. “And like. You were the only one, besides Shiro, I mean, to notice something was off.”

         “Well of course. I’d notice it about anyone.”

         “Oh. Thanks.” Keith said bitterly, a note of regret in his voice.

         “Oh I don’t mean like that!” Lance hurried. “I… I’d probably notice if something was off about the other guys too, but like.” Lance was quiet for a bit. “I like you differently.” He admitted very, very quietly. Keith turned his face a bit, so he could see Lance on the corner of his eye.

         “That’s cute.” Keith said, leaning back against Lance’s folded legs.

         “Do you like me? Like that?” Lance asked hesitantly.

         “I guess. I’m not sure what you mean with _like that_.”

         “I’m not sure either.” Lance said, and moved his hand to massage Keith’s hair softly. Keith hummed.

         Keith sighed deeply, Lance turned off the water when it was high enough, luckily not having to move.

         “Keith?” Lance called, after a bit. “Keith? Are you asleep?!” Lance asked, voice low but incredulous. “Seriously.” He grunted, but didn’t wake him up. Heats were though.

         Lance moved when the water was beginning to get cold and his fingers were withered. He nudged Keith’s shoulder, Keith sighed, so he nudged harder.

         “Dude. Wake up.” Keith grunted but moved slightly, and Lance opened the drain, moving to turn the shower on because he was cold by now. Keith made a noise of complain, but started to wake up. “You fell asleep, you lump. Cm’here.” Keith got up slowly, taking Lance’s hand this time, and Lance took a step back under the hot water, Keith followed him, still uneasy on his feet. Lance laced his arm around Keith’s waist and surprisingly, Keith let him, slumping against him sleepily.

         “I wish I could have this recorded.” Lance mused.

         “Shut up Lance.” Keith muttered.

         They showered quickly; Keith put on some clean underwear and threw himself face first on the bed. Lance watched him amused.

         “I’m hungry. Gonna go to the kitchens, want me to bring you something?” Lance offered, after he put his clothes back on. Keith hummed.

         “-ance?” Keith called, voice muffled, Lance raised an eyebrow and didn’t reply until Keith turned around to look at him. “If you want to… stay… later…” Keith said, face red, amusingly embarrassed. Lance smiled at him.

         “Sure.” He said, smile wider than he meant to. But Keith smiled back at him for all of 0.2 seconds before slumping back on the bed, so.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Keith did not have a crush on Lance. He did _not_. Fuck his stupid brain. He _might_ have had sex with him. He _might_ have invited him to sleep with him. He _might_ be in absolute denial. At least that’s something he’s good at. Because his life isn’t enough of a mess, he went and found himself another fucking problem. Not that Lance was a problem. He was very much _not_ a problem and hella good to have around actually, with his cinnamon sweet scent that makes Keith able to breath, and lets him sleep on him instead of showering. Honestly, who does that? Keith wishes he could blame it all on his heat… but he really can’t. For one, because he’s not the kind to be out of his mental faculties when in heat, never was, and for the other because he’d been considering Lance more and more recently, even before his heat. Because he can’t help but notice how much Lance cares about people around him. How he might play off all cool and confident, but he really isn’t all that much. How he might be hella homesick, but doesn’t mention it, even if he gets that sad look on his face sometimes. How he didn’t seem to care in the sightless bit the fact Keith’s half Galra. The fact he was the _only one_ – besides Shiro, if he could even count him – to notice he was avoiding them all. Not that that made him care any less for the other people in the team, it was just that. Lance and him weren’t even close. Lance had no obligation to notice anything. If anything, Shiro should have been the one worrying, and Shiro only noticed he was off because he did badly in practice, and as soon as he realized why he backed off completely. Keith was annoyed at that for so many reasons. Shiro was supposed to be the one he could count on. He hated to admit, but he kind of expected Shiro to volunteer to ‘help’ him with his heat. There might have some tip of his omega brain in that though, but it didn’t stop the fact he wanted that. But he also very much wanted Lance, around, and with him. _That_ was the problem, really. He didn’t even managed to get Shiro to understand he wanted him, even less make them both understand he wants them both. Which is news to him as well, but completely true. Except Keith is _crap_ at communicating. How is he supposed to figure this out? Maybe, after his heat is over, he’ll try and do something. Now? Now Lance’s smell on the sheets is making his heart flutter.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         Lance carefully avoided everyone in the castle, which was supposed to be easy considering it’s a huge castle and there are five other people around, but well. He makes his way to the kitchen okay, alone, and doesn’t find Hunk, which is lucky enough, because there is left over and he raids it, bringing this big plate of stuff, down the hallway and then halts. Lance doesn’t have the best sense of smell, especially with suppressants, but he can smell _that_. He can’t really tell what the bitter edge to Shiro’s scent is, but he’s 100% sure he doesn’t want to find out. Luckily enough, Lance has spent a good amount of hours where he had nothing to do and didn’t want Coran dragging him to help with cleaning or whatever, wondering the castle. So he ducks in the next corridor and walks _fast_. He’s not afraid of Shiro or anything, he just doesn’t want to deal with him being jealous or whatever. For one because he really wants to go back to Keith, and for the other because whatever thing they both had going on and he didn’t want to meddle? He was already meddling and didn’t want to bolt now, because well. He really wanted to go back to Keith.

         He reached Keith’s bedroom soon enough, and found Keith exactly where he left him. His chest was rising and falling smoothly, and he was most likely asleep.

         “Hey. Sorry to wake you up. Again.” Lance said, after nudging Keith until he stirred. Keith blinked open his eyes slowly, then sat up and moved until he had his back to the headboard. Lance sat besides him, the plate between them.

         “How did you even get this?”

         “Left over. I think Hunk made more on purpose.” Lance shrugged.

         “I owe him a bunch of thanks.” Keith muttered.

         “He does that. Being an adorably good friend, I mean. He spoils me when I’m in heat too. I swear if it wasn’t for all the sweating, I’d end my heat seven pounds heavier.”

         “Ew.” Keith said quietly, but not very disgusted.

         “But seriously dude. I think some guys at the Garrison would combust if they knew the best pilot in the class wasn’t an alpha.” Lance smirked. “Iverson included, the asshole.”

         “Oh Iverson knew.” Keith said darkly. “Guy was an asshole to me all the time, probably because of that. Or because I crashed a small flighter on his car.” Keith shrugged.

         “My god! Is that what got you kicked out?” Lance asked lightly, laughing.

         “No.” Keith said darkly, and Lance knew better than to keep on the subject.

         “Okay. So, what’s worse, sweet or salty?” Lance asked.

         “Ugh, citric. Oranges are my death.” Keith said disgusted.

         “Seriously?” Lance asked with a smile.

         “What?”

         “If I had to describe it, I’d say you smell citric.” Keith made a disgusted face.

         “Probably why I hate it then. My own smell sort of makes me sick. But I don’t mind either salty or sweet.”

         “Oh. I can’t take sweet. Its terrible.”

         “Cinnamon?” Keith asked.

         “What?”

         “Do you dislike cinnamon?”

         “When in heat, yes, very much.” Lance replied, curiously.

         “Hm. You sort of smell like cinnamon.” Keith said simply. Lance smelled his wrist, then pulled his shirt to smell, but he couldn’t tell.

         “Really? That’s interesting.”

         They ate in silence after that, and it was nice.

         “Can I sleep now? For real?” Keith asked, a bit sassy but without much effort in it.

         “You want me to stay?” Lance asked, voice soft, just to check.

         “If you want to.” Keith shrugged, looking at the bed.

         “Yeah, I want to.” Keith smiled at that. “Hold on.” Lance got up and took of his shoes and jeans, and putting the pillow down from where he was leaning against.

         Keith pulled his pillow down as well, but as soon as Lance lay down, he moved close so he was actually in Lance’s pillow. He wasn’t that close, but as his breathing deepened he moved closer, and Lance was just waiting to wake up back in his tiny bunk with a tiny bathroom and nothing of Keith’s breath against his chest.

         He didn’t.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         “Where’s Lance?” Allura asked, halfway through breakfast, not at any of them specifically, but at the three of them. Shiro scowled deeply.

         “I… don’t know? I don’t think he was in his room.” Hunk shrugged. “Maybe he went to check on Keith before coming.”

         “Or maybe he went to check on Keith yesterday after lunch and didn’t come back yet. Yesterday’s left over aren’t in the kitchen, are they?” Pidge said consciously. Hunk tried to hide his smile of pride they got his food, and failed miserably.

         “Why would he still be with Keith? I thought this was a reproductive thing?” Allura asked confused.

         “Oh god, please not again.” Shiro said very, very quietly, so just Pidge and Hunk heard him. Pidge snorted.

         “Yeah, primarily, but it’s a rough time. Some company is nice, I guess.” Hunk said. Pidge snorted again.

         “Yeah, _company_.” She said, and Shiro scowled again. Allura still looked confused; Hunk seemed embarrassed, he shrugged awkwardly.

         “I’ll ask him when I see him, then.” Allura said with an edge of annoyance at their vague replies.

         “Oh please do?” Pidge asked excitedly, Hunk groaned.

 

 

 

 

 

         Lance woke up with Keith’s face buried in his neck, somehow sprawled over him, on his stomach, Lance on his back near the middle of the bed. It was surprisingly comfortable. But there was some strong banging on the door, and Keith stirred next, moving off of him and leaning on his elbow.

         “Who..?” Keith muttered.

         “Are you two naked?” Pidge shouted behind the door after knocking a few more times, hard.

         “No, you disgrace.” Lance replied, so Pidge opened the door.

         “That wasn’t a ‘come in’.” Keith said sourly, but quietly.

         “Yeah, whatever. Hunk asked me to bring you more food, since Lance didn’t show up to breakfast. Which was interesting, by the way.” Pidge said with a evil smile, Lance blushed.

         “What did you say?”

         “I? Nothing” Pidge said innocently, but Lance knew better. “But I think if Shiro scowled any harder his face would stay like that permanently. Also, Allura is really curious on why would you spend the night with Keith.”

         “Oh god.” Lance groaned. “You little gremlin. That’s all?”

         “Depends, do you plan on going upstairs any time soon?”

         “Yeah… Also, how did you know..?” Lance asked. Pidge shot him an evil smirk and left. Lance groaned again.

         “So… are you… leaving?” Keith asked very quietly, almost shy. Lance looked at him, not quite sure this could be real. None of this, really.

         “Well I gotta do damage control, Pidge’s a devil. And make some story about how I’m an awesome friend to Allura, because I do _not_ want to tell her the true reason I stayed the night.” Keith scowled and Lance smirked. “Are you jealoussss?”

         “No.” Keith snapped.

         “Speaking of jealous. You know Shiro is jealous of you, right? And he’s going to be out for my head probably?”

         “Oh, sorry, weren’t you the one smelling _strongly_ of him yesterday?” Keith said sharply, Lance blushed.

         “Yes, but still. I just… What’s going on between you two? Like, am I meddling? Yeah actually I know I am I just want to know how fucked I am.” Keith sighed.

         “Nothing is going on between us. I though… but I was wrong.” Keith said the last bit sharply, and Lance hummed.

         “Okay, drama. Got it.”

         “It’s not…”

         “Yes it is.” Lance pat him on the shoulder with a dramatic stern expression, Keith rolled his eyes. “Now, food?”

         “Oh yes.”

         “Bless Hunk and his warm heart.” Keith hummed in agreement.

 

 

 

 

 

 

         “So, you spent the night with Keith?” Hunk asked in lieu of hello as Lance walked into the yellow lion’s bay.

         “Hello to you too Hunk! I’m fine, how about you? Good morning? Nothing?” Lance said dramatically, Hunk deadpanned.

         “So you got the left over. Good?”

         “Ohh so good. You’re a blessing Hunk.” Lance said, sitting down heavily.

         “But seriously. Are you two… You know. A thing.” Hunk asked, little smirk showing.

         “Maybe. I’m not sure. There’s some drama with Shiro going on. I didn’t know, before you say anything, and when I realized it was rather… late.”

         “Meaning you were already admitting your Crush **™** so you didn’t want to back down.” Hunk said.

         “Maybe.” Lance was silent for a bit. “How long you think I can avoid Shiro _and_ Allura around this castle?”

         “Hm. I don’t know. Last I know Shiro was going to the training deck, so avoid it. Allura might be on the bridge, but I’m not sure.” Hunk replied usefully.

         “Thanks buddy. Gonna try and avoid them. Both, for now.”

         “For now?” Hunk raised an eyebrow.

         “Well after Keith settles his drama with Shiro I won’t have to avoid him, I guess.”

         “What about Allura?”

         “That’s a talk I’m gonna postpone as long as I can.” Lance smirked, leaving.

 

 

 

         He failed miserably at avoiding Allura, running into her all of two minutes after he left the Yellow Lion’s bay. But she didn’t ask anything. She asked if he slept well with a knowing look. And maybe that was worse than her asking. But he decided to pretend that never happened, and headed back to Keith’s room, luckily _not_ running into Shiro too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ALSO YOU GUYS  
> thanks for the comments and kudos! I love them! And as someone who doesn't comment on fics often, I know you are all lazy, welcome to the club, but kudos make me happy too ^-^  
> Also I really hope I manage to finish this fic before schools starts because I really like posting one chapter a day basically, and with school... once a week, tops.... maybe..... so, tumbs up here because I might over develop it and make it huge


	5. Only Me And My Sheets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO finally. I’ve been procrastinating this chapter, I’ll admit, because I had no idea how to go from point 2 to point 3, you know. Then I wrote a little bit one day, then yesterday I rewrote it all, then my computer decided to be a bitch and I got pissed, then today I was going to sleep but I was feeling guilty about not writing. But you see. I had no idea, than I figured I’d make it really angsty, then halfway through writing I changed my mind again…. anyways, here we finally are.

                  Lance spent most of Keith’s heat with him after that. He usually sneakily went to the kitchen in weird hours to avoid meeting anyone, and well. If he might have had a small crush on Keith before this? He was completely lost now.

 

 

 

         Keith was more than satisfied that after around six days his heat was over. And oddly enough, nothing huge happened in the meantime. He half wanted to consider himself lucky, but Lance breathing deeply besides him made him think the worst was yet to come. He didn’t regret it in the sightless bit, though. Lance was cute. And nice. Lance took care of him, and Keith would take a while to fully admit, but he _might_ have something else going on than just thankfulness here. He _might_ have some feelings going on. _Might_.

         But he sat up and stretched nicely, before walking stiffly to the bathroom. He turned on the shower, probably hotter than he should, but he was sort of sore all over. Not really sore, but not relaxed either? It was uncomfortable.

         He might have lost himself in time, and turned around to find Lance leaning against the door frame with this weird little smile. It looked a bit found, with a bit of something else? Keith couldn’t tell.

         “My heat’s over.” Keith said, and Lance’s face fell a little, but he put on a fake expression seconds later.

         “Oh, that will mean so many uncomfortable conversations. Are we going up for lunch?”

         “I guess.” Keith shrugged. He walked past Lance to find his clothes, already clean on the wall thing. He heard the shower a little bit later, and some time after, Lance came out of the bathroom already dressed. He looked relaxed, but forcedly.

         “So, um.” Lance said as they left the bedroom, Lance looked at the bed for a weird second before they did so. “What now?”

         “What?” Keith asked absently.

         “What now?” Lance repeated, not clarifying. Keith looked at him for a bit and stopped. Lance stopped with a curious hesitant look. Then Keith stepped closer and kissed him, just softly. “Okay.” Lance said, tension leaving his body and stupid little soft smile showing.

         “Stop with that face, you’re such a dork.” Keith muttered. Lance turned to him with an exaggerated smile.

         “Aww I’m happy your sour ass wants me.” He said dramatically.

        

 

 

 

         “Oh loooooook! The love birds!” Pidge said dragging exaggerated attention to them, flashing a wicked smirk at them.

         “So, I believe your reproductive cycle is at a more subdued moment now?” Allura asked, and Keith blushed viciously, nodding only. He heard Lance snicker.

         “Shut up, your _reproductive cycle_ will be the subject one time or the other.” Keith hissed so only Lance could hear.

         “True, but I’m shameless.” Lance smirked. 

         They sat down on the opposite side than usual, Keith avoiding Shiro and Lance following.

         “So any news?” Keith asked neutrally. Shiro’s expression was utterly blank, but his knuckles were white were he held his cutlery.

         “Well, we’ve managed to intercept some transmissions… Apparently, Zarkon’s son has taken his post. He’s not dead, but clearly not capable of ruling any longer, so I’d consider that a win.” Allura filled them in. “Still, Prince Lotor didn’t make any moves either against us or to make peace, so we don’t know.” Lance made a weird sound besides him and Keith turned curiously to him, to find him blushing furiously, glaring at Pidge, who was laughing hard. Hunk at least tried to conceal his amusement. Shiro was scowling.

         Allura filled him in more of what they’d been doing – speculating, basically – and after lunch Shiro walked out pretty quickly.

 

 

 

 

 

         During Keith’s heat, Lance found out a few new things about him. He found that whenever they talked about touchy subjects Keith would get this scowl and reset back to closed off way he was towards Lance before, but before that he’d grit his teeth darkly, and that was when Lance changed the subject to safer topics. He found that Keith liked to sleep sprawled on the bed, but somehow very close to Lance, which ended up with Keith basically over him quite a few times. He found that Keith’s hair wasn’t badly cut as he figured, but rather cut that way. And he hated when Lance called it mullet, which was amusing. He also found that Keith blushing was adorable, and got a pillow thrown over his face hard when he mentioned it for the fourth time. He fount that Keith was very observant of details even if he seemed distracted, and that he was a dead weight when he wanted to sleep after he was satisfied. Also, he was so bossy in bed, and scratched Lance’s back a few times. He picked up all those small quirks and habits and he hated to admit, but he liked knowing them. He was still to find out what Keith kept in his little bags, or why the short red jacket, but he figured he might eventually.

         “Ew would you stop?!” Pidge almost shouted at Lance.

         “What?” Lance asked her, hoping he wasn’t blushing.

         “Seriously, couldn’t we all remain happy and single so we don’t have to witness this cute crush shit?”

         “What?!” Lance’s voice was higher than he was proud to say, Hunk was laughing, Keith looked at him curiously.

         “You were totally ogling Keith! Jezz, you’re so lame.”

         “Hey! I was not! And I’m not lame!” Lance defended; happy his voice was back to a normal level now. Pidge was about to reply when the alarm sounded. Lance flashed a big grin, getting up to get to the bridge.

         “What’s up?” Shiro asked arriving at the bridge around the same time they did.

         “Not sure. The castle picked up a combat ship, but it’s not Galra.” Allura pulled the image on the screen, and it was a threatening ship indeed.

 

 

 

 

 

         Keith squinted his eyes at the screen.

         “Are they… doing anything?” He asked.

         “I’m not sure… The ship picked up as a threat, but… I don’t know.”

         “Should we maybe hail them?” Pidge asked. “Who are they?”

         “I can’t tell, the castle can’t pick up the origin of the ship, or its crew. Maybe something more recent than our records.” Allura squinted her eyes at the screen as well, she seemed suspicious.

         “Maybe is a good time as any to get some new info?” Hunk suggested.

         “Yeah, but why the castle alerted it as a threat?” Keith asked. Before they could make a decision however, the ship hailed them. A deep red alien, with a very long nose but otherwise pretty humanoid, who didn’t have ears at all, with bright hair falling down his back from the middle of his head, like a moichan, looking very serious, showed up on the screen.

         “Identify.” He said only, voice rough and deep.

         “I’m princess Allura and these are the Voltron Paladins, and who are we talking to?” Allura said, calmly. Someone spoke on a weird language off the screen, the alien’s black eyes moved quickly to the side and back at them.

         “I am Raith, leader of this guard ship of the Heoreon planet. What would your business be within our perimeter?”

         Coran was typing at lightening speed on the corner, and echoed the planet’s name.

         “We come in peace to your neighborhood. We have very little knowledge of your civilization, do you think we could perhaps visit your leaders?” Allura asked, polite and commanding as always. The red man made a “tsc” sound, and again someone spoke of the screen, but this time he replied, before turning back to Allura.

         “Follow us back.” He said, and turned off the video.

         “So lovelly and welcoming, huh?” Lance said.

         “Princess, are you sure that’s a good idea..? We don’t know if they could be allies with the Galra.” Shiro said, staring at the ship they were now following.

         “Recent records show they’ve been quite a big annoyance to the Galra.” Coran reported. “Apparently the Galra have been trying to conquer their solar system for a long time, but the heoreonians put too much of a fight.” Keith hummed low, watching the ship as they descended into a rather white planet.

         “Hope the rest of his species isn’t as dry as he is, because damn.” Hunk muttered.

         They really weren’t. They shared his dark red skin color and bright red color of hair, only on the middle of the head, and lack of ears, but the woman who welcomed them as their ship lanced was lovely and gave them a pretty smile. Her teeth were a bit sharp, and a pinkish color, but otherwise she wasn’t unappealing. Which Lance immediately commented on. Keith glared at him and heard Pidge snickering. He glared at her too. She guided them through the patio they landed on, which had white plants all around, to the white building ahead of them. All the white was a bit harsh on the eyes, especially when the people were such a strong color as red, but they followed her inside.

         “We’ve heard rumors of Voltron.” the girl said as she led them through the long corridor. “If it is true about a battle fought against Zarkon himself, you are most welcome in our solar system.

         “Would you happen to know anything about the Galra Empire at the moment?” Allura asked.

         “They have been… discreet. There have been no new attacks, no new tries of conquering to any planets we are aware of. Our sources tell us Zarkon’s son, Lotor, has taken the lead of the Empire, but aside from holding their conquered locations, they don’t seem to be making any other moves.” The girl told them, as they walked into a big room that looked like a enlarged dining room, with a wooden table – thankfully not white, but not dark either – that was empty at the moment.

         “Father.” The girl bowed to the tall man who waited them with a hand on the back of the chair on the farthest end of the long table. He nodded and she stepped aside, standing a step behind him.

         “We welcome you, princess Allura, and your paladins, if you do come in peace to our residence. I am King Ruth, regent of the solar system.”

         “We do come in peace, your majesty, and we are more than graced by your hospitality.” Allura replied with a small bow. “We have very little information on your kingdom, but from what we know you’ve been fighting the Galra for some time now?” the king nodded, not nearly as welcoming as his daughter, but he invited Allura to their library, leaving them to the cares of his daughter, that Keith could not remember the name.

         “So would you like a tour thought the castle?” She invited.

         “We’ll be honored.” Shiro replied, full politeness and leadership in Allura’s absence. She smiled and beckoned them to follow her through another corridor, that led to a high windowed corridor with a view to other gardens. Lance went ahead chatting with the princess.

         “Careful Lance, don’t want to end up chained to a tree again.” Keith said quietly to Lance when he stopped to look out the window. Lance blushed and looked at him from the corner of his eye, but Keith was walking on with the rest of the group. Coran had remained in the castle, so that made them five.

         “Did you make your boyfriend jealous?” Pidge snickered behind him, still too low for the princess to hear, but enough for Keith.

         “Shut up.” Lance hissed.

 

         They walked all around the castle and up a tower to have a nice view of the city below, than back to the dinning room to meet again with Allura and the king. Keith found somewhere along white corridors that the princess’ name was Raienn, and wondered if everyone in this planet could have a name starting with an R. He muttered it to Pidge, who laughed low and shook her head.

         Allura and the king already waited for them, and Allura announced the king had invited them for dinner.

         “Oh, I do want to know more about your cuisine, we saw this white fruits that looked like apples, very curious.” Hunk said, the fist bit to the princess, the second bit to Allura, who didn’t seem to know what apples were supposed to look like but didn’t question.

         “We shall return to the castle to change onto more formal robes, your majesty, if you excuse us.” Allura said, and the king nodded.

 

         “So they smile a lot huh.” Pidge asked, when they walked into the castle.

         “No, they are not the most open people, but after that long fighting the Galra constantly…” Allura said.

         “You’re not grumpy.” Lance pointed out.

         “True, but neither seemed to be princess Raienn.” Allura pointed out. “Now, we shall wear formal robes that will adapt to the planet’s culture, that you shall find in the room two corridors after your quarter’s one.

         They made their way to the room, and Keith mussed onto what they would find. The king of course was dressed very formally, but his vests were mostly like Altean ones, if not for the colors. The princess had been wearing a long dress of very thin fabric of overlapping black and red, which seemed light and nice on her.

         “Is everything in this castle going to be black, blue, green, yellow or red?” Pidge asked as they reached the room, in which the clothes were divided by this colors. “Honestly.” She breathed.

         “Oh I don’t mind, I look good in blue.” Lance said with a wink to her, who made a face at him.

         Their clothes were basically a toned down, white with details on their lion’s colors version of the suits Coran usually wore. They looked good. Like, really well, but Keith was _not_ staring at Shiro. Or Lance. Okay, maybe the door was a safest place to look.

         They met Allura at the bridge, and she was wearing a dress much like the planet’s princess’, but white with very light blue. It looked very nice on her too.

         They followed her back to the castle, and a man dressed in dark simple colors awaited them. He accompanied them back to the dining room and left. The table was already set, and Raienn awaited them, standing by the chair to the left side of her father’s, that was the one on the edge of the table. She greeted them with a smile and gestured them to sit down and sat herself, and her father joined them soon after. She didn’t rise from her chair, so neither did them, and the king didn’t seem to mind.

         The food was delicious. The kind didn’t chat, but his daughter was more than happy to entertain them, and once they finish eating and talking for a bit, Allura thanked the king for his hospitality and they both considered themselves allies if the Galra did not make peace. They agreed they’d wait for them to make a move, since it was their strategies for starters. The princess bid them farewell and presented them with a bunch of fresh fruits and vegetables, and left Hunk beaming.

 

         “That was a nice change in routine.” Hunk said happy, after leaving the food on the kitchen. “Nice people.”

         “Important allies. They’ve been holding against the Galra for two generations already, if we do not make peace with Prince Lotor, we might need their assistance. As do they.” Allura said as she launched the castle out of the planet’s atmosphere.

         “Do you think we could… maybe try to just contact this Prince Lotor? Because this waiting is driving us crazy.” Shiro said.

         “I don’t know, I’m quite enjoying it.” Hunk said.

         “Yes, but if we do make peace, we might go back.” Shiro pointed out.

         “Or we might get into a lot of trouble sooner than we need to. Not to mention we would make ourselves vulnerable if we divulge our location.” Keith replied with eyes fix on the space across. Shiro didn’t reply, but he heard Keith whisper something to someone.

 

 

 

 

 

         Keith wished he could sleep. Really, he needed to, but he just couldn’t fall asleep. For one, he got used to sleeping with company, and as he went early to bed, he found his bunk cold and unslept for over a week. He turned around on the bed again and huffed, getting up.

         He meant to go to the kitchen, or just go to Lance’s bedroom, but he found his feet taking him to the training room. He knew quite well the only person besides him who could be training at this time in the night was Shiro, and there he was.

         Keith leaned against the door and watched for some time.

         “What do you want, Keith?” Shiro said, when the last bot was down.

         “For you to stop ignoring me would be nice.” Keith replied simply. Shiro ruffed and didn’t turn around.

         “I’m not ignoring you.” he said.

         “You are avoiding me.” Keith said with the same tone. Shiro breathed out deeply and turned around, walking to a distance closer than half a train room, but still several steps away.

         “I. Um. Sorry. I didn’t react very well to your… heat and stuff.” Shiro said forcedly.

         “Do you mean Lance?” Keith asked not amused. Shiro breathed out deeply again. His nod was minimum, but Keith noticed it.

         There was a long silence.

         “You are jealous.” Keith said. Shiro’s eyes snapped to his, expression unreadable.

         “I have no right to be. Its nice you two got together.”

         “Yeah. But you’re still jealous.” Keith inclined his head unconsciously. “You know if you’d come to me…” Keith said vaguely.

         “That wouldn’t be right, Keith.” Shiro shook his head.

         “Why? You knew before my heat started. I expected you to…”

         “You… what?” Shiro’s eyes were slightly wide.

         “Well I didn’t expect you to back out completely.” Keith said matter-of-factly.

         “I… Sorry I’ve been…” Shiro took a few steps forward, and Keith lost his patience finishing the last few ones until his lips crashed against Shiro’s. Shiro’s arms immediately laced around his waist, kissing him back just as easy. It was effortless, Shiro controlled the kiss without questioning, Keith melted against him, his brain repeating _“finally”_ over and over again. They kissed deeply and like they should have long ago, then Shiro stopped abruptly, taking a step back, away from Keith completely, eyes wide.

         “Keith. We sh… we can’t. There’s Lance…” Shiro said hurriedly.

         “So? It’s not like you haven’t kissed _him_.” Keith pointed out almost annoyed, Shiro blushed.

         “Still. We shouldn’t. Its not right.” He said definitely, Keith ruffed a breath. Keith stared at him blankly.

         “Would it kill you to stop thinking about the team for a second?” Keith asked plainly, and Shiro looked away from him.

         “You should be sleeping Keith. Good night.” Shiro said sternly, turning away from him, moving back to the center of the room. Keith hummed. If this was the point where he should go, Keith pointedly ignored it, walking quickly and silently after Shiro. Shiro turned to him when he was pretty close, just in time to catch a glimpse of him before Keith crashed their mouths together again. Shiro hesitated for a moment, but melted against him.

         Their kisses felt like old times, when they flirted playfully and their problems were smaller.

         “Keith.” Shiro said breathless, so close their lips almost touched.

         “What?” Keith asked annoyed, expecting Shiro to cut him off again.

         “Not here.” He said quietly, because Keith’s hand had been playing with the seams of his shirt for a while now. Keith looked up at him, not concealing his spark of hopefulness. Shiro took his hand and Keith let him. They only stopped by Keith’s bedroom door, when Shiro pressed him against the wall and kissed him fiercely. “It’s not any less wrong because you’re tempting.” Shiro said against his lips, and stepped back completely, walking forcefully to his bedroom.

         Keith sagged against the wall in annoyance, frustration… He and Shiro might be a little out of synch, but he knew better than to push it again. His bed was still cold, but he didn’t dare go looking for Lance now. It really felt wrong.

 

 

         Lance looked grim. He had this dark look and closed expression. It was odd, and the castle was weirdly silent. Hunk tried to engage in a conversation, about any topic, but Lance would barely reply. Keith pretended it wasn’t crawling up his spine, until Hunk glared at him so intensely he almost froze. Hunk was the sweetest, and that intense glare looked a lot scarier because it wasn’t something he expected to see. He glanced at Lance curiously, but Lance was playing absently with his food.

         After breakfast he followed Lance to figure out what was going on, because he couldn’t help it.

         “Lance, hey. What’s up with you?” He asked when Lance turned to him.

         “With me? Oh nothing, everything is perfect.” Lance said, huge fake smile. Keith raised an eyebrow.

         “Don’t lie.” Keith said, and sounded like a request, which was interesting.

         “I…” Lance sagged. “I though we…” Keith moved slowly closer, now he figured what was the problem, but stopped when Lance froze with a cold look. “Why do you smell like Shiro?” He asked voice ice cold. Keith could feel himself blush. “Oh. Fine. I expected that. You didn’t have to lie though.” Lance said, stepping back from him.

         “I… what?”

         “I expected you’d go after Shiro. You just didn’t need to make me think _this_ ” he motioned between them. “was still happening.” His voice was annoyed, like Keith was being thick not to get it.

         “Again, what? I’m not… after Shiro.” He said the last very quietly, because well. He sort of was. But not admittedly, damn. “ _This_?” he motioned between them like Lance did. “For me, still happening. If you don’t want to, okay.” He finished it quietly, and Lance stared at him for a long time, weighting the truth in his words apparently.

         “Then why do you smell like Shiro?” Lance asked, and now he showed the hurt he was hiding. Keith took a deep breath.

         “I guess… I sort of… wanted _that_ to happen too? If you want to… You know…” Keith said awkward.

         “I, uh, what?” Lance’s voice was a bit high, and Keith took a little step closer to him, waiting Lance to stop him or take another step back, Lance watched him but didn’t, so he took another step forward. He put his hand slowly in Lance’s waist, and when Lance didn’t stop him, he pulled Lance closer.

         “I kind of wanted… both of you. Together.” Keith muttered, eyes on Lance’s lips. Lance lick his lips.

         “As in… the three of us… together?” Lance muttered, and Keith looked him in the eyes.

         “Yeah.”

         “Oh.”

         “Is that a no?” Keith asked quietly.

         “It’s a… I don’t know.”

         “Can I kiss you?” Keith asked, and Lance nodded, so he did.

         It was different from kissing Shiro. But it was just as good. With Shiro, he gave away control very easily, while with Lance there was a bit of a lighthearted dispute. This time tough, he let Lance guide him, and it was slow and soft. Lance’s hands were on his neck, playing a bit with his hair, and Keith’s were on Lance’s waist loosely.

 

 

         Keith left Lance after some kissing, and asked him to tell him when he figures, and looked for Shiro. He found him in one of the open decks, staring out into the universe. Avoiding the obvious places Keith would look for him.

         “You’re bad at avoiding me.” Keith said.

         “It was easier when you didn’t leave your bedroom.” Shiro mused. Keith shrugged.

         “I… Talked to Lance.” Shiro then turned to him with a mix of worry and curiosity in his expression. “I suggested… He didn’t reply me, yet, but I wonder what you’ll think of it.”

         “Of what?”

         “Not me and Lance or me and you but… me, you and Lance?” Keith asked, looking Shiro in the eyes after a second. Shiro stared at him for a long moment.

         “Are… you sure?” Shiro asked quietly.

         “Well, yeah? Obviously? But I don’t know about Lance yet.” Keith said. Shiro hummed quietly, looking out into the stars again.

         “Sometimes I wonder if you have _any_ filters between your thoughts and your attitudes.” Shiro said.

         “That isn’t a no.” Keith smirked.

         “It isn’t. But I’ll wait for Lance.” Keith smirked at him and nodded. That was very much a yes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the aliens... I was going to dig up something from the other versions to base myself on, but then I got lazy and made up red aliens who live in a very white planet... Idk it was late. Also, I was going to put some Sheith smut here... but I ended up not doing so... guess we'll have to wait till we have a very Shklance smut... promise I'll write 4k of full smut, seriously


	6. When You Touch Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww sorry, not 4K, but there is Sheith smut ^-^ there will be more, eventually, there's this nice fanart... yep. So, not as long as I wished to, and I didn't even check for any basic errors tonight, but here it is... I would have finished earlier if someone didn't keep me with the most random topics until 3am...

         “Do you think me, Keith and Shiro, could work?” Lance asked, leaning on the kitchen counter, while Hunk picked one of the white vegetables.

         “What?” Hunk asked, looking up at him and putting down the thing. “Where the hell did that come from?”

         “I don’t know… but do you think it could work?” Lance replied vaguely.

         “Okay, come clean now. You’ve been weird at breakfast and _that_?” Hunk said sternly.

         “You’re no fun sometimes…” Lance muttered. “I… was pissed because Keith… Well I sort of asked him if we’d still be a thing, when his heat passed, and he said, well, not quite said but his reply was basically a yes, and then we went back to our different bunks… and I sort of expected to be different…” Lance spoke to the counter, feeling oddly weird about telling Hunk this stuff. “And then he came up with that.”

         “So… Keith suggested the three of you. Huh. Same Keith who thought it was a good idea to go alone against Zarkon and basically got his ass kicked? Huh.” Hunk mused, a bit ironically.

         “So no?”

         “I don’t know, Lance. It’d be even more complicated than either other way that could go. And Keith does make some random hushed decisions that sometimes don’t turn out well. But I guess what you have to figure is if it’d work for you with either of them? I don’t know man, poly relationships are hella hard, remember Annia at the Garrison?”

         “How could I forget, I had a black eye for over a week.” Lance said bitterly. Hunk laughed. “But guess I’ll think about it. Thanks Hunk.” Lance smiled at him and left.

        

         Lance was over thinking it, obviously, but how could he not? It was one serious thing to decide. Of all possible outcomes of this whole deal, and he considered many when he was awake with Keith sleeping on him, this was not one of them. He really expected Keith to dump him unceremoniously, and drag Shiro in his next heat… but this… Lance was trying to find a reason why it’d be a bad idea, but really? He was quite into the whole idea. Seriously, who wouldn’t? Shiro was an absolute perfect person, nice muscles and alpha pheromones all over, but such a sweetie at the same time? And well, Lance was way past having a crush on Keith by now. And well. He had already kissed Shiro. It… worked. Really well. Still, if shit went wrong, it might interfere with Voltron… except… Lance didn’t really care. It wasn’t that he didn’t care, but really. With all crappy space dealing, something other than evil Zarkon and evil Galra and all, sounded nice, and if it did go wrong, they were mature enough to keep it away from Voltron, hopefully. He and Keith basically hated each other and were able to form Voltron, so why wouldn’t they in some other condition? Probably because it’d be a lot more trouble and all, but… Lance found himself already making his way to the training deck, where he’d find either Keith or Shiro or maybe both.

 

 

 

 

         Keith was walking the castle at random by now, not really in the mood for training – which was unusual – or doing anything else really. Then he ran across Lance, who looked deep in tough.

         “Hey.” he said rather quietly and Lance started.

         “Keith! Good. I think? Well. You see. I was… thinking.” Lance said with several emotions crossing his face quickly.

         “All right..?” Keith said waiting for him to keep talking.

         “I guess… yeah? I mean, maybe it’d work? I mean, is not like I’m crazy to say no to either you or Shiro and all but like… If I won’t be in the way or anything…” Keith smiled, rather softly, moving to cup Lance’s jaw.

         “Of course you wouldn’t be in the way, Lance.” Keith said quietly against his lips.

         “Okay then.” Lance muttered, eyes half lidded.

         “C’mon then.” Keith said with a sly smile, pulling Lance by the hand.

         “Buuuut.” Lance said, stopping him. “I think you two should figure all the… tension and your deals. Before. You know.” Lance said, looking away from his eyes. Keith raised an eyebrow at him. “You two got some stuff to solve, admit or not, okay. Go on. I’ll wait. See you later?” Lance said. Keith looked at him for a long moment.

         “Okay, I guess.” Keith said, and gave him a kiss before walking the way he’d come.

         That was a bit odd, but not completely untrue. If Keith figured it right, Lance basically told him to go do Shiro. Which was interesting, and a bit weird. But still. He seemed pretty sure about it.

 

 

         “Hey.” Keith said, leaning against Shiro’s bedroom’s open door.

         “Hey.” Shiro said, getting up. He was doing push ups. Not for long, probably, because he wasn’t even sweating. He got up and got this little packet of juice thing, and looked at Keith waiting for him to say why he was here.

         “So, hum. Lance…” Keith started, and then looked out the door. Shiro raised an eyebrow at him in a silent question, and Keith scowled. “He said we should ‘work out our tension’”. Keith said annoyed, Shiro put down his juice.

         “So he’s…”

         “Yeah.”

         “Oh.” Shiro looked at him for a long moment, expression unreadable. “Okay.”

         “Okay?” Keith asked, voice annoyed.

         “Well, yeah. If… you still want to…” Shiro then looked away awkward, and Keith nearly imploded. He crossed the small quarters in a few steps and kissed Shiro, deeply. Shiro didn’t hesitate in pulling him closer.

         “So about the tension thing…” Keith said against Shiro’s lips, a little bit breathless, after a while. “I’m pretty sure he means sex.” Shiro chuckled.

         “Sounds pretty much like that.” he said, with a smile.

         “So, hum, do you…” Shiro chuckled again, and pulled back to go to the panel by the door, glancing at Keith waiting before closing – and locking – the door. Keith was on him a second later, kissing his mouth, jaw, neck… Shiro pulled him back to kiss him deeply, and Keith melted against him.

         They kissed deeply for a while, the hunger from before easing. Keith broke the kiss to grip Shiro’s shirt, burring his face in Shiro’s neck, muttering a hoarse “c’mon.” Shiro followed him, Keith pulled him to the bed, sitting down, each knee on one side of Shiro’s legs, pulling Shiro softly down. Shiro stopped him only to take off his shirt, throwing it somewhere in the bedroom, and leaned down to keep kissing Keith. Keith pushed his pants down a few moments later, and Shiro broke the kiss to take Keith’s shirt off before kicking off his boots, pushing Keith further on the bed to knell between his legs, mouthing at Keith’s neck.

         Shiro traced from Keith’s jaw down his neck, lips only brushing his skin, breath hot but not close enough, and Keith groaned impatiently. Shiro looked up at him and smirked. Keith threw his head back, leaning it on the wall, and lifted his hips as Shiro started to pull his jeans down. Keith shuddered when Shiro pressed his lips wetly to the side of his hip, and gasped when Shiro pulled him closer to the edge, kneeling on the floor. Shiro looked up at him, raising Keith’s leg over his shoulder before leaning and oh-

         Keith was too high to find any sense in what far away piece of space they were. Shiro’s tongue was on his hole, teasing and warm and god, he was going to die, it was just too good. He was leaking, and shuddering, and yeah, when Shiro’s tongue pressed into him, he was 100% sure he was dead, and this had to be heaven.

         “Sh-Shiro..” he let out brokenly, his hand going to Shiro’s white locks, but fingers twitching and whole body trembling, he couldn’t even grab them. Shiro hummed, sounding satisfied with Keith’s reaction, and then his finger was joining his tongue and Keith was dead, completely. “Shiro I’m gonna-“ He said, barely any voice or breath, and Shiro’s mouth left his ass, and he almost protested, but then Shiro was kissing him, and his finger was teasing Keith’s insides, and oh- there. He made a little noise, that he rather not think of as a whimper, but it was pretty much a whimper, and Shiro’s mouth parted from his to mutter quietly against his lips, his gray eyes with huge dilated pupils.

         “Come for me, Keith.” His voice was husky and hungry and yep. Keith came, hard, moaning softly against Shiro’s neck. Shiro hummed appreciatively now, and moved his finger slightly further inside Keith, and Keith whined quietly, the sensation so good but also too much but he didn’t want it to stop, like, ever. Shiro murmured something softly to the top of his head, but Keith didn’t really catch it, and Shiro moved back, moving his finger until he found Keith’s second entrance, and Keith’s whole body trembled, Shiro teased softly, tongue around his finger, and oh, that was… new. Keith was not the type to be wet out of his heat. At all. But. Here he was, slowly starting to leak. Shiro hummed appreciatively again, tongue forcing its way besides his finger, and Keith was shuddering, head thrown back, he didn’t even have the kind of strength to keep his head upright. By now his brain was far past mush, his instincts – the omega instincts – just wanting to get it over with all the teasing.

         “Shiro just…” Keith muttered, voice hoarse, and Shiro moved the third – he didn’t quite remember at which point there was a second one - finger inside of him. Keith could feel his slick slipping out around Shiro’s fingers and that should not feel that hot.

         Shiro’s fingers slipped out of him and Shiro’s lips were close from his, eyes questioning. Keith pulled him down with both hands around his neck for a hungry, borderline needy kiss.

         “Keith, can I…” Shiro muttered against his lips, Keith nodded, and Shiro was sliding into him a moment later. He was… well, bigger than Lance. An alpha. And Keith was not in heat, so it burned a bit. Not much, because Shiro did a great job of prepping him, so that he was already on edge. Keith gasped when he bottomed out, letting out ragged breaths against Shiro’s neck.

         “That’s… That’s… we should have done that ages ago.” Keith said against Shiro’s skin, his voice was a wreck.

         “Maybe.” Shiro said thoughtfully, hand brushing Keith’s hair back.

 

 

         It was a beautiful sight. Keith was red all over, trembling at every minimum contact, lips parted and wet. Shiro waited him patiently, until Keith rolled his hips against him, and Shiro grunted automatically. Keith looked up at him, pupils blown, but his head fell back when Shiro moved, slowly out and back in, and Keith moaned low and husky. Shiro kept a rather slow, but strong rhythm, Keith’s breaths got deeper each moment. Shiro would be a liar to say he wasn’t tempted to fuck Keith until he couldn’t even remember his name, but that was… for some other time. Keith gasped, muttering what sounded like “there” so Shiro tried to do it again. By the sound Keith made, a rough voiced, short moan, that was it. Shiro sped up a bit, and Keith’s whole body trembled when he came, gripping at Shiro’s arms, head buried in his chest. Shiro started to pull back, but Keith’s legs laced around him, pulling him back in.

         “Go on.” Keith said, voice as wrecked as he looked, and he threw himself back against the wall, watching Shiro with his lip between his teeth. So Shiro did, as fast as he was before, and Keith shuddered, mouth parting, and Shiro came just after, and Keith’s expression was of absolute bliss.

         He waited until Keith opened his eyes to slowly pull back, and Keith sighed deeply when he did. He didn’t look like would be getting up anytime soon, so Shiro got the towel from the bathroom to clean them off. Keith hummed quietly, now slumped across the bed on a more comfortable position.

         “Lance would make us shower.” He said quietly, Shiro smirked.

         “If we could fit comfortably in that shower, we would.” Shiro said, putting his boxers on and laying down besides Keith. It was a tight fit, especially with Keith on his stomach not seemed like he would move anytime soon.

         “Do you think Allura would give us some bigger bedrooms? There’s got to be some close enough to the bridge.” Keith said a bit muffled, Shiro hummed only.

         “If you want to, you’re asking for it. One awkward talk about your heat is enough for a lifetime, thanks.” Keith snorted.

 

 

         Keith was dead, and this was heaven. It was the only good explanation, here. Getting Shiro up his ass was long overdue, and Lance was probably right to send them to get the tension dealt with. But the prospect of this being routine, of this _with_ Lance? Yeah, he could comfortably live like this. Forever. If they got bigger beds. But he was pretty sore, so a nice bath would be nice… He was very much considering dragging Shiro to the downstairs bedroom where he spent his heat when there was a loud sound from somewhere in the castle, that sounded very much like an explosion. Shiro jumped up, but there were no alarms. Keith sat up slower, and Shiro threw him his clothes.

         “We should check it out.” Shiro said, and Keith nodded, but moved a lot slower than he usually would. There was no alarm though, so it couldn’t be bad.

 

         It wasn’t anything. They followed the burnt smell down to the Green Lion’s bay, to find Pidge looking curiously at a big bunch of burned stuff.

         “I have no idea how _that_ happened.” She said, head inclined to the side. Allura had her hand over her face in a disappointed parent expression, Coran inspection the burned piece of tech as confused as Pidge looked, Lance was laughing hard. Hunk was trying not to, reading some data in a screen, with this held back smile.

         “What even.” Keith said, and Lance turned to him curiously, looking between him and Shiro.

         “I, uh… sorry?” Pidge said, looking at Shiro with a not very apologetically expression, more of fake innocence.

         “Pidge, I though you got this Altean tech.” Hunk said, utterly confused.

         “The Altean tech I got it, I was trying to replicate this model from the Heoreonian files.”

         “So not happy with one advanced kind of alien tech, you went ahead and tried to meddle with another type of advanced alien tech?” Lance asked.

         “Pretty much.” Pidge shrugged.

         “What was it supposed to do?” Hunk asked.

         “I _thought_ it was a variant of the food goo machine. But I don’t think I got it right…”

         “Obviously.” Keith muttered.

         “Pidge, please try not to blow the castle up.” Shiro said, half hiding his amusement.

         “Well, if you’ll excuse us.” Allura said, leaving. Keith followed.

 

 

 

         Lance glanced between Shiro and Keith following Allura, but Shiro looked as confused as he was, and just stood there. A few moments later, however, Keith was back with this big smirk. He walked to Shiro and said something to him quietly. Shiro looked amused. Then Keith looked his way and Lance badly pretended to be entertained, but he heard Keith walking his way.

         “So, there is a big bathtub in the castle.” Keith said very quietly to him. “Like, an Altean Jacuzzi or something. Want to join us?” Lance looked at him.

         “Okay.” He said, and Keith smiled.

         “What did you even tell Allura?” Shiro asked, once they joined him again.

         “I asked if there was a big bathtub, she didn’t question it.” Keith shrugged.

         “I think she knows more than she tells, really.” Lance said. “She gave me this knowing look when I ran across her a few days ago.”

         “That makes the awkward conversation about heats be only for her amusement, I rather think she’s oblivious.” Shiro joked.

         Lance let himself fall a bit back, and smirked. Keith was walking a bit funny. He caught quickly, moving very close to Keith’s ear, on the side next to Shiro.

         “Are you sore?” Lance asked in a whisper, but a glance of the corner of his eye told him Shiro heard him perfectly. Keith blushed.

         “Shut up.” He said, taking a quick step ahead, Lance laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in the next chapter: Shiro and Lance! ~~I don't remember the ship name, sorry. But really, there hasn't been enough of the two. Also, full on Shklance. Maybe bathtub sex, haven't decided yet  
> Oddly, the chapter tittle came from a song I was not listening when I wrote it...


	7. Your Touch That Owns Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooooooo finally, like, FINALLY  
> I'll only be able to post on the next weekend, so I made this one pretty good.... I think, at least, but tell me what you think ;)  
> Enjoy~~

         Lance expected this to be… more awkward than it really was. The room had a few tubs, round with continuous bench all around it. As soon as they walked into the room, Keith chooses one and turned the water on, and they moved to the showers on the corner. As most things in the castle, towels came form a compartment on the wall, and they sunk into the half-full tub easily. They were around the same distance from each other on the tubs, and when the water was high enough, Shiro turned it off. Keith sunk until the water was on his chin, eyes closed and expression relaxed. Shiro was quiet too, so Lance figured he might try and enjoy the chill on the tub instead of being self conscious. His brain wasn’t on the same boat, clearly, but he was making an effort.

         After some time, Lance felt Keith nudge him under the water with his foot, and looked at him to find him with water still to his chin, but questioning look. Lance glanced at Shiro unconsciously; he had his elbows on the edge of the tub and head thrown back easily, eyes closed. Lance shook his head slightly, but Keith’s brows furrowed. He raised an eyebrow, so Lance threw his head back and closed his eyes. Keith nudged him again, but he didn’t look. Then he splashed water on his face.

         Lance opened his eyes with an incredulous expression; Keith was on the same position, aside from his little smirk. Shiro was watching them, probably because of the sudden splashing, and Lance splashed back at Keith. Keith dodged him, and not two seconds later they were on a full on water fight. Shiro didn’t participate, but didn’t stop him. He pulled his legs back to the bench and watched them calmly, little smile on his face.

         Soon enough, of fucking course, Keith pressed him back on the tub bench, hands on either side of Lance’s hip, sharp smile on his face. Lance looked him in the eyes for a second, but his stare was too intense, and well. Lance moved quickly to nip at his neck, Keith pulled back with a surprised gasp, so Lance smirked back at him. Keith had a small blush, and smirked back at Lance dangerously.

         So that might have backfired. Keith glanced quickly at Shiro who didn’t notice, and moved closer to Lance slowly, lips brushing Lance’s chin before kissing him deeply. Lance melted against him easily. Lance’s hands went to Keith’s waist under the water, and Keith held his hip firmly. Keith moved to kiss his neck, and Lance’s lips parted, and his eyes fell on Shiro, who was very much devouring them with his eyes, but still on the same place and position as before. He was clearly rigid, but didn’t move closer. Lance was a bit grateful for that, because well. Keith by now was familiar; Shiro was a whole new deal.

         Keith nipped just besides his scent gland and Lance shivered, Keith smirked at him and got up, climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel, moving to where they left their clothes. And Lance could blame his imagination, but he was pretty sure Keith was half hard. Shiro was following him with his eyes too, and Lance considered for a second, before following Keith. Shiro remained on the tub, shoulders looking tense. Keith was already in jeans, god knows how, and raised an eyebrow suggestively at Lance.

         “Do you want to… you know.” Keith asked, head inclining to Shiro’s direction. Lance blushed.

         “Yeah I just… I’ve never done that.” Lance said a bit quietly, busying himself with his clothes. He could feel Keith’s stare.

         “Had you ever… when we…” Keith started a bit slowly, Lance shook his head. He was sitting down to tie his shoes, and Keith slid next to him, very close very quietly, and muttered in his ear.

         “Was I your first? That’s so sweet.” Keith said low in his ear, Lance shivered.

         “Shut up.” Lance muttered. Keith got up with a smirk, Shiro was besides them putting his shirt, Lance hadn’t even noticed he got out of the tub.

         “Some other time.” Shiro said, but he was looking pointedly at Keith.

         “I didn’t say that.” Lance said quickly, and then blushed when he realized how quickly he said it. “I just, hum. Maybe not _that_ , but. You know.” Shiro smiled softly at his mess of a sentence, and Keith snorted.

         “So, Allura said this side of the castle has all kinds of ‘entertainment’ stuff, so we could find something to do.” Keith suggested, glanced at them both.

         “Sounds good.” Lance shrugged.

         As it turned out, whatever Altean considered entertainment was pretty different from what they expected. There were games in one room, of lots of types, none seemed to make much sense, and a room that had something that seemed like a 3D videogame, but they had no idea how it worked, so they ended up in this room with a bar on the corner, lying across this large couch, that faced the wall through which they could see the universe they were traveling through at the moment.

         “Its nice, isn’t it, to be out here when no one is trying to kill us?” Lance said, inclining his head looking outside, half leaning against Keith. Keith hummed quietly.

         “Its nice because there’s what to do in the castle. We’d be bored to death in a smaller ship.” Shiro said quietly.

         “Was the trip to Kerberos boring?” Keith asked calmly, with a bit of hesitance, considering, Kerberos and all.

         “Boring? It was awful” Shiro groaned. “We had this deck of cards, and we played every game too many times.” He said, Lance laughed. “Feels like we aged decades.” He said with a little smile, sounding nostalgic.

 

 

         “Lance. Lance?” Keith called. “He’s asleep!” Keith said incredulously, Shiro laughed. “Hey. I’m not a pillow.” Keith poked Lance on the cheek.

         “Neither am I, shut up.” Lance muttered, voice slurred, Keith blushed just a bit. “At least now you can sleep on Shiro too.” Lance muttered. Shiro looked amused.

         “I’m sorry, what happened to five-cups-of-coffee-a-day Keith I knew?” Shiro asked.

         “Heats. And we don’t have coffee. And I don’t have to study.”

         “Ohh did you study?” Lance asked, opening his eyes.

         “Of course, didn’t you?” Keith asked.

         “Occasionally.” Lance shrugged. “Never drank five cups of coffee in a day though.” Keith shrugged.

         “Lance, my arm is numb.” Keith said, nudging him again.

         “You’re a terrible pillow.” Lance pouted, and Shiro laughed.

         “Oh you rather? Perfect.” Keith asked Shiro, and squirmed out from between them quickly. Lance pouted, but Shiro offered an arm and he shrugged, moving closer.

 

 

 

         Shiro? Perfect to sleep on. Lance moved closer and Shiro put his arm easily around him, warm and a lot more welcoming than Keith, and Lance didn’t remember much after that, he was already half asleep for that. When he woke up, Keith was on Shiro’s other side, and they were talking quietly about random stuff from before Kerberos. It was nice. Very nice.

         They went back to the common area around time for dinner, and Lance hadn’t noticed how hungry he was. Keith touched his arm softly and fell behind, so Lance fell behind with him. Shiro glanced back at them but kept walking after exchanging a look with Keith. Their eye-communication was a bit creepy, they didn’t even need much expression.

         “I was thinking… We could maybe sleep on one of the bigger bedrooms? The three of us? Cool if you don’t want to…” Keith said, oddly awkward.

         “Sure.” Lance interrupted, Keith smiled at him. “Hey, I liked napping on Shiro. And… I’ve gotten used to sleeping with someone else…” Lance muttered, Keith smiled at him.

         “Also… I was thinking we might get one that’s closer to our usual quarters, more practical and all…”

         “Okay.” Lance said, noticing that was just an excuse, but not pressing.

 

         After dinner, in which Lance pointedly ignored Pidge’s knowing looks and Hunk’s questioning ones, Lance went back to his bedroom, and got a knock on his door when he was just getting off the shower.

         “Hey, I found one that’s nice.” Keith said, when Lance opened the door with a towel around his waist. “When you want to…”

         “Yeah, gimme a minute.” Lance said. He left the door open and Keith followed him, leaning against the bathroom’s doorframe. Lance put his pajamas on and passed Keith to get his clothes and stuff. Keith raised an eyebrow.

         “Not coming all the way back here in the morning, nor moving all my stuff in one night, stop with that face.” Lance said, and prompted Keith to go ahead. 

         When they got to the bedroom - it was really a lot closer than the one Keith spent his heat, but that one had been far away on purpose - it was pretty much the same set up: large bedroom, sort of king sized bed on the middle, headboard against the back wall, bedroom to the right, little table on the wall. The shower of the bedroom was running.

         “Shiro.” Keith said simply, and Lance shrugged. He put his stuff in one of the drawers of the little table, and followed Keith to the bed. Keith threw himself across it, and Lance snorted. Keith when in heat slept in his underwear, Keith outside his heat slept with anything he was on.

         “Seriously. No. C’mon, move over, and for god’s sake, are you seriously sleeping in jeans?” Lance said, while picking one of the four pillows.

         “So what?” Keith muttered looking at his jeans.

         “Not comfortable.” Lance said simply.

         “I don’t mind.” Keith shrugged.

         “He’s going to sleep in jeans?” Shiro asked amused from the bathroom door. Keith was sitting on the bed while Lance stood in front of him, much like a mother scolding a kid. It was probably an amusing scene. Except he glanced at Shiro and he lost his train of though. Shiro apparently got some sweatpants somewhere, that fell low on his hip, and was drying behind his ears with his towel, his hair was wet and his chest bare and a bit humid. Keith snorted at his staring, and Lance glared at him. “We had this discussion once. Don’t even try.” Shiro said, moving back into the bathroom to put away the towel.

         “Nu-uh, jeans off. Sleep fucking naked if you want to, but no jeans. Not having it.” Lance said definitively, Keith scowled at him, but took his jeans off. Shiro walked out of the bathroom and looked amused Lance got Keith out of his jeans for a bit.

         “So how are we doing this?” Lance asked, looking at the bed and pointedly not at Shiro’s chest. Keith threw himself back on the bed.

         “I guess whatever works.” Shiro said, climbing besides Keith and pretty much on the middle of the bed. Lance shrugged and lay on his other side. Shiro lay on his back, and Keith ended up sprawled on the bed with his face on Shiro’s shoulder, and Lance curled up on Shiro’s other side. It felt really easy and comfortable, and Lance wondered why they even bothered with the bunks. “Yep, this was definitely a good idea.” Lance muttered, Shiro laughed softly.

 

 

         Turns out that three people sleeping close together ends up hella hot. And not in the nice way. Lance was nearly giving up and going back to his cold bunk, but Shiro stirred. His fingers flexed and his expression was tight, and Keith seemed to wake up too, because he raised his head, and got closer to Shiro.

         “Shiro, hey, Shiro.” Keith called very softly, and Shiro’s mouth tightened into a thin line. “Shiro, wake up.” Keith said a bit more audibly, and Shiro tensed completely but opened his eyes, relaxing after a moment of recognition.

         “Uh. Sorry.” Shiro muttered very, very quietly.

         “Nah.” Keith muttered, and snuggled closer to Shiro’s neck. “S’nothing. Sleep.” Keith said, more slurred. Lance was still hot as hell, but he didn’t dare get up now.

 

 

 

         In the morning, or what the castle told them it was morning, Lance got up earlier than the other two, for a change. He got up and went straight for the shower, because he felt gross. Sweaty and hot and the shower he took was nearly completely cold. When he walked out, feeling nice and fresh, was to find Shiro sitting on the edge of the bed, back to the bathroom door, and Keith leaning on his elbow, the free arm reaching for Shiro. Lance stopped, and was about to bolt back into the bathroom when Keith glanced his way. Shiro turned to him and muttered something that sounded like ‘shower’ before walking past Lance and closing the door. Keith slumped back on the bed and Lance sat besides him with a questioning look.

         “He didn’t want to.” Keith said grudgingly. “Sleep with us I mean. He said he has nightmares, and it took a lot of talk for him to stay. He told be to wake him up. I know you were awake.” Keith said.

         “Oh. Okay. Expected, I guess. But he didn’t want to stay because he has nightmares?” Keith shrugged.

         “Kind of breaks the always-completely-in-control thing. But I don’t care.” Keith said stubbornly.

         “That’s really okay, like, seriously, he doesn’t want to..?” Lance said, trailing off and looking out into nothing thoughtfully. He threw himself back on the bed, face first. It smelled like them. The bit he threw himself on smelled like Shiro, and he kind of smelled like rain, fresh and nice but earthy at the same time. It was oddly intoxicating. Keith poked him.

         “What are you doing?” Keith asked, Lance rolled to his side and looked up at him.

         “Smells nice.” Lance said with a lazy shrug. Keith leaned forward, then started giggling. Keith. Giggling.

         “We’re so lame.” Keith said, throwing himself back on the bed.

         “Hey! You’re lame! I’m not lame!” Lance said, poking Keith when he didn’t stop laughing.

         Shiro walked out of the bathroom and watched them around the poking bit, then moved to sneakily get out.

         “Nope, Shiro, come back here.” Lance called, and Shiro cringed at his failed escape. “No, no, no, where are you going?”

         “Nowhere, c’m here.” Keith replied, sitting up and extended a hand to Shiro.

         “I just…” Shiro started, coming closer to the bed.

         “Nope. Stay.” Lance said with big bright eyes at him. Shiro took a deep breath and sat down on the bed, Lance smirked. Shiro looked pointedly at the bed, and Lance glanced at Keith, then moved closer to Shiro and kissed him very softly. Shiro didn’t move closer or away, so Lance pulled back and looked at him questioningly. Shiro gave this tiny nod and Lance moved closer again, still softly, but this time Shiro moved closer, so soon they were kissing deeply, still slowly. Shiro’s hand was on his neck a bit after, the other on his waist, and Lance’s both went to Shiro’s shoulders. They kissed until they were breathless, and when they parted, Keith breathed out very deeply.

         “That’s way too hot.” Keith muttered. Lance glanced at him with this little smirk, and Shiro kissed his neck as he turned, Lance blushed. Lance glanced at Shiro with a pointed look at Keith’s way, and Shiro pulled back the hand from his neck, the other hand following Lance as Lance moved to kiss Keith. Keith kissed him back immediately, hungrily, different from Shiro in many ways. Shiro moved closer to them, watching, one hand in each of their hips, his fingers teased the edge of Lance’s shirt, and Lance shivered when they brushed his skin. Keith broke the kiss and tugged the hem of Lance’s shirt with a questioning look, Lance nodded. Keith pulled up his shirt and threw back somewhere in the bedroom. He took his own shirt off and moved even closer to Lance. Lance took the chance to kiss at Keith’s neck, that he’d learned it was most of a weak spot all over. As he did, he felt Shiro move closer to kiss Keith, and the angle was a little bit weird but for a little bit it wasn’t a problem. Lance moved from Keith’s neck to his chest; slowly back to his neck, kissing softly over Keith’s scent glands, Keith gasped, parting from Shiro’s lips. Lance smirked and kissed nicely, nipping at it softly with his teeth, Keith trembled, hand bracing on Lance’s shoulder. At that, Shiro moved closer to kiss the other one, and Keith moaned low in his throat.

         “That’s… that’s… oh god.” Keith muttered, hands grasping at any skin he could find.

         “C’mon now, Keith, that’s just too easy.” Lance muttered against his skin, moving his kisses back to his chest, hands pulling Keith’s erection from his underwear. Shiro hummed.

         “So greedy. We should probably make you come just from this.” Shiro muttered against the skin under Keith’s ear. Keith made this little mixture of a whine and a groan, and Lance traced his erection very lightly, Keith bucked his hip up.

         “No, no, I think that’s a good idea.” Lance said, grinning and glancing at Shiro. They moved back to kiss and bite softly on his neck, not enough to mark, but enough to make Keith shiver and tremble. Shiro’s hand traveled down Keith’s back, only just teasing, gripping his ass lightly and fingers sometimes dipping between but never where Keith really wanted them.

 

 

         It was too good, so much sensation, everything seeming too much but not enough, and when Lance sucked on his scent gland and Shiro bit the skin under his ear a bit more strongly he came, nothing but sweet mouths on his neck. Lance pulled back amused; Shiro took his mouth on a hungry kiss.

         Keith’s hand found Shiro’s hardness easily enough, pushing the sweatpants and underwear down, Shiro let him, moving up to help him, not in the best angle sitting down how he was. Lance watched them hungry, and when they broke the kiss Keith kissed him deeply.

 

 

 

         This time, when Shiro kissed him, he was hungry and demanding, and it made Lance sway. They kissed intensely, and Keith’s hands roamed their bodies, fingers pressing over Lance’s scent glands just to tease, then moving down to pull his cock out, Lance was leaking by now. Keith moved his hand expertly, and Lance parted from Shiro’s mouth to gasp, little noises escaping his mouth occasionally. Shiro was as blushed as Lance felt, white scar over his nose accentuating the shade of red he was, eyes half closed and mouth half open, it was a beautiful sight indeed. Lance inclined himself and leaned his forehead on Shiro’s shoulder, his scent strong and mouthwatering, Shiro gripped his hips strongly when Lance got close to his scent gland, Lance’s hands were useless on Shiro’s arm and Keith’s shoulder, and Lance moved to suck at Shiro’s scent gland and felt Shiro tense when he came, Lance was already spilling from the taste, even better than the smell, Keith’s hand still moving over his sensitive flesh, slower but not lighter, and Lance whimpered. Shiro kissed him slower now, and when their mouths parted, Keith kissed him as well. Lance laid down limply on the bed, the idea of getting up a terrible thought, and just breathed the sweet smell of the three of them. Delicious. Filthy.

         After some time, a long time, Shiro was the one to get up, bringing two wet towels from the bathroom. Keith took one and cleaned himself; Shiro cleaned Lance with the other, already clean, probably from the bathroom.

         “I can easily get used to this.” Lance muttered, when Keith lay back down besides him. Keith hummed. Soon after he felt Shiro join them. “So, staying?” Lance asked sleepily despite the fact they just woke up. Shiro hummed distractedly, wrapping an arm over Keith’s waist, after pulling Lance’s arm over it too.

         “You know if you two want to cling so much you don’t have to put me in the middle right?” Keith muttered, sleepily, sounding only mild annoyed. Shiro hummed lightly.

         “What’s the fun in that.” he muttered to the back of Keith’s neck. Lance snuggled closer to Keith’s chest; he knew he’d be hot soon, but not really giving a damn.


	8. Just Cannot Help Myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyyyyyyy it took so long.... this chapter was a big "i wanted to write so I did" and then finally the beginning of something I've been planing for awhile... I haven't had much time to write, and I want y'all to know I should be doing lots of homework instead....... so anyways, I'll stop working in April and then I will be able to dedicate myself to the fic too, but for now I'll post on the weekends when I find the energy, basically... but enjoy!  
> ps: the tittle is from a Jonny Lang song that sounds nicely with the middle of the chapter ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

         Turns out they didn’t go up for breakfast. But by lunch, Lance knew he was screwed. Hunk dragged him after lunch and he could see the interrogation forming in his mind.

         “Huuuuuunk c’mon man.” Lance groaned. Hunk stopped and turned to look at him, barely taking a breath before Lance rolled his eyes.

         “Nope. You’re telling me what is going on, because Pidge’s imagination burned images into my brain I’m never getting rid off.” Lance smirked at that. “Oh crap.”

         “What do you want to know?” Lance asked, half resigned half mischievous, but Hunk gave him this serious look.

         “Are the three of you like… together, then? How the hell does that work?”

         “Yeah, apparently. Work in what sense? Because if you’re wondering what’s in bed I can give you all the details…”

         “Nope. No thanks. I’m just like… This is pretty out of the blue, isn’t it?” Lance shrugged.

         “I guess? Look, if it doesn’t work we just stop, so far its awesome. You have no idea how nice it is to sleep on Shiro.” Lance said, Hunk groaned.

         “Aw man why must you say this kind of stuff, I did _not_ want that mental image?”

         “Why not? Purely innocent. The sleeping, only, but yeah.” Lance teased, as Hunk shook his head and started walking back to the common area. Hunk groaned at that, Lance only laughed.

 

 

         “Are you getting it real good?” Pidge whispered in his ear, out of nowhere, malicious voice, making Lance jump. The little devil laughed hard at him.

         “You little gremlin. Shut up.” He said, voice a bit high. Hunk was laughing besides him too, the asshole. Before Lance could come up with something to say or Pidge could make more inappropriate comments, however, the alarm sounded, high and odd after so long silent.

         “Oh look.” Lance said, before they all jumped up and scrambled for the elevator.

 

 

 

         “What’s up?” Keith asked, walking into the bridge. Allura was scanning the screen and didn’t reply for a moment.

         “A distress signal. Nothing to do with the Galra, apparently.” She said, thoughtfully. “Apparently there’s this electromagnetic field that screwed their systems, but we can’t detect anything. There is this odd blue shimmer, but it seems to be a reflection of light or something.”

         “So avoid the shining blue?” Lance asked. “Easy enough.”

         “Not quite. We can’t see how far this supposed field stretches to, or what it is. It might be an anomaly, or an advanced jamming dispositive.” Coran said.

         “So don’t get anywhere near the blue glow? Okay.” Hunk said.

         “I guess. We can’t just ignore the distress signal.” Shiro said.

         “No, we cannot. Careful, Paladins.” Allura said, and with that they went for their lions.

         “If it is an anomaly, I really want to take a look at it.” Pidge said in the comm.

         “If the castle can’t even detect it, there’s not much we could look at.” Hunk pointed out.

         “I’ll figure it out.” Pidge said, and she was set on it.

 

 

 

 

         Ship fixed and anomaly avoided, it was a good day. Oddly easy, but without the Galra making moves, all their days had been easy. Pidge somehow convinced Allura to keep the castle around the anomaly so she could study it, and how she was doing that no one could really figure. The files they got from the white planet told them this area of the universe was full of weird happenings, a bit like a Bermuda Triangle on a huger scale: some ships never returned, some returned with crazy unbelievable stories, some returned with weird time gaps. It was odd. Endearing, but not enough for them to want to stick around for very long. Lance was more than happy that Pidge was distracted, apparently, and kept referring to her as “the evil gremlin”. Keith wasn’t sure what she’d done to annoy him, but he didn’t really bother to find out.

         “Hey Keith?” Lance muttered, sitting besides Keith on the couch. Keith hummed with eyes on the tablet thingy in front of him. “Do you think this whole deal was kind of sudden?” Keith looked up at him.

         “I guess? A little bit. But what isn’t these days.” Keith shrugged. “Why?”

         “Nothing.” Lance said immediately. “I was just thinking…”

         “Do you want out?” Keith asked, voice as blank as he could muster.

         “No!” Lance said quickly. “I was just thinking… Like, now it’s cool, but if it isn’t cool in the future?”

         “Then we stop.” Keith said simply.

         “It probably isn’t that simple.” Lance said and Keith shrugged.

         “We’ll make it simple.” Lance chuckled at that.

         “You can’t just make stuff how you want them to be.”

         “Worked so far.” Keith pointed out, putting away the tablet. “But seriously, you okay? With this?”

         “Yeah.” Lance said, and repeated when Keith didn’t seem convinced. Then he laid across Keith’s lap like a cat, ignoring Keith’s annoyed noise, and there he stayed.

         “What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Keith asked, loudly, when Lance closed his eyes, ready to sleep.

         “Shhh. ‘m sleeping.” Lance said.

         “The hell you are, go find a bed.” Keith said nudging him off. Lance got up with a pout.

         “You’re no fun.” He complained.

         “I don’t like all the cuddling.” Keith said sternly.

         “Okay.” Lance said, oddly serious, and lay back on the couch. “Where’s Shiro by the way?”

         “Training deck I think.” Keith said, picking his tablet thing back up.

         “Interesting.” Lance said, not sounding very sleepy, and Keith looked at him curiously.

         “Are you… Are you thinking about Shiro? Like…”

         “Yeah.” Lance shrugged, and Keith started to laugh. “Hey what’s the fun in that?” Lance asked annoyed.

         “You say it so casually.” Keith laughed.

 

         As it turned out, Lance said a lot of not very casual stuff casually. After a week of sleeping and some nice make out sessions at best, he casually said, shoulders and head on Shiro’s lap and legs over Keith’s across the couch, “I want you to fuck me.” Shiro chocked on nothing, looking Lance in the eyes incredulously.

         “What the hell.” Keith said, Lance raised his head to glance at him. He laid back down and shrugged, like he had just said he was bored or something. “You don’t just say things like that.” Keith said with his voice a bit high.

         “I just did.” Lance said, sitting up and smirking at Keith. He looked at Shiro questioningly, and Shiro seemed frozen.

 

 

 

         Lance almost asked Keith if he wanted to fuck him too. He was pretty sure Keith would rather fuck him than be fucked by him outside of his heat. He knew heats well enough; it was just nice to have something on your ass. But Keith seemed too bossy to do that outside of his heat. To be honest, Lance was curious. He’d been giving it a lot of thought. He just didn’t want to do stuff too quickly, and Keith and Shiro seemed more than fine to sleep and hang out and make out hotly, some hand jobs here and there. They hadn’t been past that yet, even though Lance _knew_ Keith and Shiro did way more than that before they got together all three. Same as he and Keith did when Keith was in heat. And there was the plus that was very easy to picture Shiro fucking him senseless, all alpha and muscles. The guy seemed like a god made sculpture. And he knew well enough he was _huge_. He was, after all, an _alpha_.

         “I don’t mean like right now, I’m just saying.” Lance said, because both Keith and Shiro seemed to have broken with his statement. Shiro relaxed a little bit at that.

         “If you’re sure, we can surely do that then.” Shiro said calmly, Keith’s mouth parted.

         “That is going to be so very hot.” He said, then glancing at Shiro. Shiro smirked, fingers tracing Lance’s spine through his shirt. Lance shivered unconsciously and lay back down on Shiro’s legs, but he could feel both pairs of eyes on him.

         “I mean if you two want to do it _now_ , I have nothing against it either.” He said absently, and felt Keith move quickly and then he was kissing him, deep and hungry, and Lance’s hands went to his hair.

         They’d been spending a lot of time in the couch they found in the far away corner of the castle, because as far of the bridge as it was, it was nice and theirs, so they didn’t have to bother much.

         Lance felt Shiro shift under him and followed Keith up, sitting a bit awkwardly, but lips not parting. Shiro was up when Keith moved back a bit, nipping at his bottom lip before letting him go. Shiro extended his hand to Lance and he took it, following him to their bedroom, as it had become, Keith just behind them.

         When the bedroom door was closed behind them, Shiro pulled him for a hungry kiss, intense and possessive like he rarely was, and it sent Lance’s nerves alight. Shiro basically threw him on the bed, and Keith climbed in next to him, nipping at his ear as Shiro moved close to kiss him again. They were basically in the middle of the bed, and Shiro’s hand roamed his hips and his waist under his shirt, and he parted the kiss to tug Lance’s shirt up. He took his own off and Keith was already shirtless besides them.

         “I just haven’t really planned this so like, do we need space lube or something?” Lance said, now awkwardly, and Keith smirked.

         “Nah, we don’t.” He said, glancing at Shiro. Lance looked at him confused, but Shiro smiled warmly at him.

         “If you change your mind or anything, tell me, okay? I’ll stop anything.” Shiro said calmly, Lance nodded.

         “I’ll tell you, now go on.” Lance demanded, and smiled very cockily when Shiro complied. He tugged Lance’s jeans down, leaving him in underwear, and took his lips again.

         There was some fumbling and the sound of clothes hitting the floor, and soon they were all in underwear. Shiro tugged his boxers down, also pulling his bottom lip slightly then sending Lance this questioning look, before pulling it down and looking him up and down hungrily. Lance almost blushed. Shiro glanced at Keith, and Keith kissed Lance, pulling him softly, guiding, and Lance let him, turning his back to Shiro, kneeling chest to chest with Keith. Lance felt Shiro’s hands on his hips and for a second he nearly panicked, because he knew his body well enough to know there was some prepping needed, but Shiro kissed his hip softly and spread his knees, pulling his cheeks apart. Lance moved back against him, butt up and no shame. Keith’s hands played with his nipples and scent glands, sometimes kissing him softly, but mostly watching, and Lance nearly melted when he felt Shiro’s tongue on his hole.

         “Oh Shiro” he moaned low, slumping against Keith, back arched and hips in place, Shiro held them anyways, and Lance gripped Keith’s upper arms to try and ground himself. Keith murmured words Lance wasn’t quite hearing, the sensation too good, Keith’s hands moving up and down his sides absently. “That’s… That’s… oh.” Lance muttered against Keith’s chest, and Shiro pulled back with a smirk, his fingers moving to replace his tongue.

 

 

 

         Shiro looked cocky when he raised his fingers, shiny with Lance’s slick. Already. Keith clearly remembered coming once before he started to get wet, but Lance was already trembling in his arms. Nonetheless, Shiro moved back to mouth at Lance’s ass and Lance moaned, breaths harsh and uneven.

 

 

 

         Lance would have been questioning why took him a whole week to do this, but his brain wasn’t forming much coherence. Shiro’s tongue plus two fingers working him open, nice and teasing, it was just amazing. Shiro’s third finger made its way inside him and his tongue was gone, but he left light bites on Lance’s tights. His fingers teased Lance’s inner entrance, and that alone was a lot, considering Lance never did that, not since his last heat and that was at least some two years ago, probably more, because it had been before he joined the garrison. But Shiro’s fingers twisted and teased and who even cares about that stuff.

         Lance’s whole body trembled, and he came hard, making a mess of the bed. Keith pulled him up for a kiss, slow and calm, Shiro’s fingers slowly pulled back, only one left, moving slowly, making Lance nearly leak, and that was a new interesting thing. Shiro moved behind him and Lance pushed his ass back on Shiro’s finger, Shiro groaned.

         “So _so_ hot.” Keith muttered, as Lance buried his face in Keith’s neck. Then Shiro positioned himself, finger already pulled back, and Lance whined.

         “Are you…” Shiro started.

         “Just do it already.” Lance demanded, voice rough and breathless. Keith chuckled, Shiro held his hips and started to move inside of him, slowly, huge, and Lance just wanted more of it.

         Lance could feel it, when Shiro bottomed out, his knot at the base. He was curious about what it would feel like, but he knew that was a heat thing, and not something that worked out well outside of it. Biology and all. But he wanted to take Shiro’s knot one day, definitely. He shivered at the thought. After some time, Shiro started to slowly pull back, then moving quickly back inside of him, and Lance moaned loud and nice. Shiro took it as encouragement and set up a rhythm, not very quick, but oh so nice. He hit Lance’s insides in all the right ways, and Lance was nearly sobbing against Keith’s shoulder, so delicious it felt, so much sensation. Keith’s scent had that spicy edge to it and Lance licked his scent gland, Keith groaned. Shiro’s scent was different too, more intense, even more mouthwatering.

         Shiro hit his prostate just right and he was coming, hard and shaking. Shiro stilled, and Keith said something to him, but Shiro didn’t reply.

         “C’mon now, I want to feel you.” Lance said, voice absolutely wrecked. Keith said something else, and Shiro was moving again. The sensation was intense and amazing, too much and too good, but Lance didn’t want it to stop. Even more incredible when Shiro stilled, shooting inside of him, oddly hot, and Lance did not expect that to feel so good. Keith cursed loudly, and after Shiro pulled back slowly, Lance collapsed to the side, on his back, breathing still a mess. Keith let out a groan, and Shiro moved closer to Keith. He was probably tired, but no alpha would turn down another aroused omega, let’s be realistic. He jerked Keith off, not needing much, kissing his scent gland, Keith let out this little throaty sound when he came, quietly and delicious.

         They all slumped on the bed, messy and filthy for a while. Lance really wanted a shower, but he was sure his legs wouldn’t allow him, so he didn’t move.

         “Lance?” Shiro asked after a bit.

         “Shhh” Lance replied, not moving. Shiro chuckled.

         “Guys. Shower?”

         “Are you going to carry us or something?” Keith asked lazily.

         “I might.” Shiro said, and Keith looked up at him. Shiro smirked and picked him up, carrying Keith to the bathroom bridal style. Lance was laughing so hard he nearly fell out of the bed, Keith was blushing so red, face buried in his hand. Lance heard the water and some words he didn’t understand, then Shiro came back to get him. Lance made a show of it, of course, and Keith was still red, sitting in the corner of the tub, when Shiro put him down. There was a little bit of water, and Lance was glad to stay in the middle of them. It was a tight fit, pretty tight, but he didn’t mind. The warm water was nice, and being close to Keith and Shiro was nice. And as long as no one fell asleep, they wouldn’t be crammed up for long. The bed was an absolute mess, but Lance choose not to think about it. As it turned out, after a little bit, Shiro got up and went to the bedroom, and they could hear him fumble with the bed sheets.

         “Seriously where does he get the energy.” Lance mumbled, laying back on the wall of the tub.

         “Probably alpha stuff. Wants to take care of us and all.” Keith mumbled.

         “Aw that’s adorable.” Lance said, looking at Keith. Keith had his eyes closed, and Lance watched him for a bit.

         “C’mon you lumps.” Shiro said from the door, Lance startled a little bit. Shiro walked easily to them, he was in his sweatpants. He extended a hand to Keith and Keith let him pull him up, giving him his towel. He extended a hand to Lance and Lance took it, but threw himself against Shiro’s chest dramatically.

         “Ohhh my legs are so weak Shiro will you carry me again?” Shiro laughed but did, and Keith rolled his eyes but smiled.

 

 

         After nearly two weeks of nothing, the red skinned princess contacted them. They were going on a undercover excursion to some Gladiator matches, to try and figure out what was happening to the empire, and invited them along.

         “We can’t all go, that’s for certain.” Keith said when Allura told them. “But we definitely should. That way we get the information first hand, no need to go passing around.”

         “Indeed. But we must choose carefully, this is a valuable opportunity, but a very dangerous one all the same.”

         “I’ll go.” Shiro said, jaw set.

         “Like hell you are.” Keith said immediately. Shiro gave him a weird look.

         “True. We cannot risk anyone recognizing you, Shiro.” Allura said.

         “Plus that would be a terrible idea.” Lance pointed out, and Keith nodded.

         “It wouldn’t be a problem.” Shiro said strictly to Lance. “But I cannot really guarantee I could go by undetected, so maybe not the best call…” Shiro conceded to the Princess.

         “Keith should go, because he’s the next best after Shiro in combat, so if shit hits the vent…” Pidge pointed out.

         “True.” Allura agreed, looking at Keith, until he nodded.

         “I’ll go too.” Lance said with a shrug.

         “Why you?” Keith asked, and Lance gave him an ugly look.

         “Wow thanks for the confidence in my skills Keith, really touching.” He said monotelly.

         “It would be practical to get some downloads from the ship…” Pidge pointed out.

         “But you can do that remotely, if we connect you to the right place?” Lance asked.

         “Of course.” Pidge shrugged.

         “I would, of course, volunteer, but I just really don’t want to.” Hunk said. “I’m sure you two will do great, we’ll be ready if you need backup, right guys?” He said, glancing at Shiro and Pidge, who promptly agreed.

         “That was easier than I expected.” Lance smirked at Keith.

 

         “Seriously you don’t have to be so excited.” Lance said, as they walked down to their lions.

         “I’m not… I’m sorry, I’m just angry already.” Keith said.

         “Excuse me? What was that? Can you repeat that? Did Keith Kogane just _apologize_ to me?” Lance said dramatically and Keith rolled his eyes. “But seriously dude, as long as you don’t go around stabbing random guards, which I’m sure you are thinking about it, we should do good.” Lance said more levelly, Keith sighed.

         The Princess Raienn would meet them in a nearby moon, with two trusted man of her father and an inconspicuous ship. Lance couldn’t help but wonder how would three red people that have been fighting the Galra for ions not stand out, but he wasn’t about to question it. There was also the upside that Keith could deal with some of the Galra technology undetected, because none of the Galra they met identified him as half-Galra right away, so they should be good to go. So they took a pod to the moon, leaving the castle hidden, trusting that if shit did hit the vent, Keith could summon the Red Lion, as he did a few times (even if he wasn’t 100% sure of how he did, they were all pretty sure that if shit really did hit the vent, Red would know) so they didn’t need to bring her already and risk raising suspicions.

         Keith was definitely on edge. Lance could tell he was pissed. He was probably pissed because he knew that was what Shiro had been through, and he knew he was going to be angrier when he actually saw it. Lance understood, really. It was infuriating. And if they succeeded in having the Galra Empire under a decent ruler, one thing they’d make sure Allura made sure it was done, was end this shit. Not end Gladiator Matches, that wouldn’t work, but end forced ones. Volunteers only, that way the culture remains but less fucked up. Hopefully.

         Lance lost himself in thought about how restructuration Gladiator Matches and didn’t even notice they were nearly on the moon, the dark ship already visible. It really didn’t look anything like what they’d seen in Heoreon, and the princess didn’t look like a princess anymore. The light dresses gave way to heavy layers of some leather and some other heavy dressing, her bright red hair dyed dark brown, the two men who accompanied her looking much like the space pirates Coran showed them once. Luckily the grumpy man who met them outside the planet wasn’t there, but these two didn’t look much warmer. The princess greeted them with a smile, and proceeded to inform them of the plans.

         They were using codenames, which was cool, except the two of them would just go by their names, considering they weren’t quite knew around. The princess would go by Ray, and her two companions were Am and Exa. Their actual names Lance didn’t catch, but didn’t care.

         “So here we go.” Keith muttered, when the ship took off of the moon.


	9. Just a little hush, babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it took me ages but here I am. Every weekend I didn't manage to write made me hella guilty, okay, but I'm finally going to write more now! So, this chapter was around 5K and nowhere near over, I wanted to post and sleep, so.... I broke it into 2... I'll post the next part soon, promisse XD  
> But for now, enjoyyy

         “Stop it.” Keith hissed, low and a bit annoyed.

         “What?” Lance asked, unconvincing.

         “Glancing at me every second like I’m about to blow up. I’m pissed, not stupid.” Keith said in a low voice. They were very close to the massive station that was their destination, and the silence was very heavy in the small ship.

         “Can’t be too safe, you are unpredictable.” Lance said, trying to be playful, but not managing so much. Keith scowled. “Plus you look nice in leather.” Lance leaned a bit closer and smirked, Keith’s expression didn’t change at all but a faint blush showed, so Lance was satisfied. They were all in some kind of space leather, to ‘blend in’. Lance couldn’t help but wonder what kind of aliens they might see, but he also needed to pretend he did this often.

         “So, how is this thing, Ray?” Keith asked, and Lance leaned away.

         “Well, Gladiator Matches are a big sportive reunion. Individuals come from all places in the galaxy for it, so we will be able to blend in nicely. The actual matches are brutal, but we won’t have time for that.”

         “What about the prisoners?” Lance glanced at Keith at that and so did the princess. Her expression was hard to read, but Lance would guess she was rethinking their company.

         “Heavily guarded. There almost was an escape once. It became a massacre.” She said darkly. “Not a good idea, here. You’ll have more success with small ships. It might take longer, but the ratio of survivors is much higher.” Keith hummed.

         “Anything we should know about, I don’t know, how to behave?” She considered.

         “Well, don’t stare much at the Galra guards, I guess. There’s not much sociable norms, since there are so many different beings united, just don’t attract attention.” Keith nodded at that.

         There were a high number of ships around the docks, docking and leaving, some just hanging around. They docked easily and the two men left first, talking to an alien with a clipboard who didn’t look Galra. Keith and Lance followed them, both clad in dark clothes and heavy leather over it, something like jackets but different, given by Ray. Ray actually suited her better than Raienn, and she looked more comfortable now then when they first met her. She took the rear, and they followed Am and Exa, which Lance managed to identify as ‘the broad one’, Am, and ‘the mean looking scarred one’, Exa. Exa was kind of scary. Am was too, but more like someone you expect to be looking you from above, like royalty. The decapitating type, though, so yeah. Once they got inside, however, they seemed like friendly folk.

         Lance felt pretty out of place, really. The aliens they met so far weren’t intimidating like these ones. Some were pretty cute, some were pretty weird, but these? These looked like could reap a human apart without breaking a sweat. Through to actually like Gladiator Matches, they had to be basically the universe’s worst, so. Oddly enough, Keith didn’t look as out of place as he felt. This was odd, considering Keith was a bit shorter than him and hella shorter than Exa, who was right in front of him. But Keith had that fire of him, like he always had, but he looked menacing. Likely because he was so pissed, and also because he could. If anyone could look scary as fuck in their team, Keith, Allura and Shiro would top the list. Except Allura looked scary in a royal way. Shiro looked scary in a lawful way. Keith looked scary in an outlaw way, which fit perfectly here. Even if no one recognized him, Shiro would probably stand out.

         They followed the masses to the huge arena, and it was already half full. It was huge, there were so many seats going all around it, and in the middle, a large area with random rocks twice the height of Exa and three times the size of Am. He felt a bitter taste in his stomach, looking at the actual arena. Keith was looking at it too, and if he could blow stuff up with his eyes, that would be it.

         But it was time to act. Ray had passed them the plan as soon as they arrived to the moon, and they knew how it was going to go: they’d take advantage of the movement before the game to sneak into an archive room that was uncomfortably close from the control room. There, they’d be able to download some info, and if not they could access the system from the area around the control room, since the sectors were divided by area. Then they’d leave, hopefully uneventful, in the first break in the matches, when the movement would be intense. A lot less intense than it was now, but better than in the middle of a match.

         They broke into two pairs, so they could sneak there more successfully, and ended up with Lance and Ray going one way, and Keith, Am and Exe going another. Lance was not okay with this. Of course going in a big group such as theirs could work, but still. He rather have Keith with them. It was just… It didn’t feel okay. Still, this way they went. They took a path that was slightly longer by around 40 seconds, but apparently 40 seconds was a lot of time, because when they reached the archive, shit was already going down the road.

         The quick relief of closing the door of the room behind them was quickly replaced by systems going on overdrive: Am was gone and Exa was bleeding, Keith shot them an acid glare.

         “What happened?!” Ray asked hurriedly, hushing to Exa to inspect his would.

         “Am happened.” Keith said acid.

         “He betrayed us, we need to go.” Exa said his voice weirdly calm. “Ray…” His voice was soft at that, and Lance knew there was more to that.

         “Yeah, I know.” She said, standing properly and typing quickly in the massive computer. Keith was glaring daggers at the door.

         “Hey.” Lance said softly, when he walked closer to Keith.

         “We’re screwed. Completely.” Keith said simply, his arms crossed in front of his chest, his whole posture rigid.

         “If we really are we have backup.”

         “ _No_.” Keith said instantly, glancing at the princess when she looked their way. He turned to Lance. “We can’t. That’s the problem. We can’t get the lions here, because he knew before hand we are paladins. The way he looked when he ran away. He’s expecting our back up. We can’t risk them.”

         “Yeah, but if we are screwed as you are making it to be…” Lance muttered, trying to control the burning fear in the pit of his stomach.

         “We still can’t. But I don’t know what we are waiting. Why aren’t we fighting already? Is crawling up my spine.”

         “Keith, Lance. Didn’t you want the downloads…?”

         “Oh, right.” Lance handed her Pidge’s little device, which was, basically, an universal pen drive. Apparently she had already installed a program to download undetected, which was so very Pidge.

         “I’m afraid trying to download from the mainframe would be too risky right now, so we should probably take his delay as advantage.”

         “Ha, no.” Lance said, and she glanced at him questioningly.

         “He’s right; he’s certainly counting on it. He’s a good strategist Ray.” Exe said, pointed look at the princess. She pursed her lips.

         “So he probably planned on what you are most likely to do now. And what you are most likely to do knowing to avoid what you’d originally do.” Lance said. Keith inclined his head to the side for a second, and then shook it.

         “So we need to avoid your patterns. What would he expect you to do?” Keith asked, as the count on the screen neared 98% transferred.

         “Download the archive…” She muttered glancing at the screen for a second, before puling all the plugs out before the process was over. Alarms began to ring.

         “Show time.” Lance muttered as Keith drew his knife – his Blade one, better to be recognized as part Galra than Paladin, according to him. He had his Bayard too, under their cover. Lance got one of the Altean weapons Pidge modified with other alien tech, which was much like his Bayard, but less obvious. There was the sound of running, and the alarms stopped.

         “ _Did that corrupt the files?_ ” Lance mouthed to the princess. She looked at the plugs in her hand. She tossed Lance theirs, putting hers away, and shrugged. Probably, then. Perfect. Lance looked around. There was this one chip poking out of the table. Lance shrugged and figured what the hell, might as well try to get the info they came for.

         As soon as he pulled it, of course, an alarm began again, but a different one. There was no running this time, but it stopped after awhile too.

         “ _They’re cornering us._ ” Keith mouthed. Exe motioned the door, the four of them in fighting positions, Keith took the lead, listening carefully before kicking open the door.

         It was hell then, drones after drones after drones. Only drones, though.

         “He’s tiring us out!” Ray shouted, before putting another drone out.

         “How well could he predict you?” Keith asked her breathless.

         “Perfectly.” Ray said with an pissed edge that was not about the current fight.

         “So let’s do what you wouldn’t.” Keith said, and ran to the corridor opposed to the one they came from, dodging and striking when he could.

         “Seriously.” Lance muttered to himself, running after. Ray and Exe followed them.

         Galra ships where all purple and alike, and Lance probably couldn’t find his way back by now. Keith however, seemed to know where he was going. So did Ray, by the way she clenched her jaw once they got rid of the drones. Keith pressed his palm to a door lock and she made a breathy sound, to which Lance gave her a dark look. She shook her head minimally before they ran ahead.

         Prison cells. Keith led them to the prison cells. Of course. It was obvious, and. too obvious.

         “Keith.” Lance whispered a bit loudly behind him. Keith didn’t reply. “Keith.” He said again, but Keith froze.

         “Fuck.” Keith muttered, not very quietly, as they turned into a corridor completely empty.

        

         All hell broke loose very suddenly. Galra soldiers and drones mixed into a huge violent mass, coming from every way. Too many metallic impacting sounds happened for Lance to find any coherence in his mind, absolute adrenaline in control. But he had to. They needed to get the fuck out. But they got separated, of course. Easy win, that way. Whoever the fuck this Am guy was, Lance wanted to kick his ass. Or rather ask Shiro to do it, because that would be beautiful. Keith do it beautifully too, except he already had a bleeding arm when they got to the prison cells so Lance rather he sit down and not get himself killed.

         There was a high shriek and Lance turned his head abruptly to see the princess clutching her middle, eyes on Exe, who was fighting too many soldiers. Then Keith was right in the middle and Lance was rushing to them and there was just too many hits from too many sides for him to see what was going on, shooting whoever he could, until he finally reached them, Keith to one side, Exe to the other, Ray was barely standing.

         “Lance! Take her!” Keith shouted.

         “What?!” Lance shouted back, closing the little circle around her.

         “Take her, we’ll catch up, just go!”

         “I’m not!” Lance shouted outraged. Keith glanced at him, nearly getting hit in the process.

         “She’s the princess. She dies; we might loose them as allies. She’s bleeding a lot. Take her, we’ll cover you and catch up.” Keith said, and glanced at Exe, who nodded. Lance huffed.

         “Don’t you dare do something stupid.” Lance huffed, picking up the princess. Keith smirked at him before they lost sight of each other.

 

         Lance was had a worse feeling about this now. The princess was bleeding a lot, but there were no more guards. All the way to the closest corridors to the matches, and still very few. There was something wrong, something terribly wrong. If Keith wasn’t so stubborn, Red would have made a hole in the Galra station by now, but if someone could keep their lion away out of stubbornness was Keith, the fucker. Still, Lance felt like they only reached the docks because this Am asshole already had what he wanted. Which meant this Exe guy, and Keith. A paladin. And yeah, Lance was sure there was something really wrong.

         “Dammit Keith. Just get Red.” Lance muttered sneaking into the ship with the princess with ease as the clipboard alien was all the way across the immense docks. Ray made a pained sound, looking up at him worriedly.

         “This is my fault.” She said.

         “Probably not, we can discuss this later.” Lance said with an edge of annoyance.

         “No, no, listen. Am. He… Well he was raised with me, but he’s not royal. He has issues with it, because my father cut him out some years ago. I thought I could trust him now, he’d been… less bitter.” She said, making a pained face then, adjusting in her seat. “But I shouldn’t have… Its my fault.” She said quietly, likely to herself.

         “That’s it I’m going back in there.” Lance said, getting up abruptly. “Can you maybe fly this ship? You can go, we’ll make do later.”

         “Your friend. He’s Galra?” She asked. Lance clenched his jaw.

         “Can you fly it?” The princess took a deep breath and nodded.

         “Just, hum, help me out to that chair, I think I can make it.” She said, Lance helped her to the chair and ran off.

        

         His heart was beating fast. Really fast. Nearly out of his chest fast. When he neared the corridor, he heard voices, deep ones, no fighting anymore.

         “We had an agreement Anderaxenus. A lion. A Voltron lion. At least one, you said you’d get them all.” The voice was elegant and calm, yet dangerous, like a sweet venom.

         “Yes, your highness. And you’ll have them. They’ll come for the paladin. They’ve came before, and they will come for him.” A voice that sounded like Am said, Lance’s blood boiled. “He’ll bring you the lion.” A struggled pained sound was cut by an impact one, and Lance wanted to run there and shoot them all. But he was not suicidal. He hid in the shadows, for a little longer.

         “You know the consequences if your plan fails.” The first voice said simply. “I expect this won’t take much longer?”

         “No, your highness.” And with that the first man started walking Lance’s way. He passed him without notice, and Lance watched him. He was definitely Galra, but his hair was… familiar. Pure white. And his ears were pointy, but like Allura’s, not other Galra. Maybe this was Lotor.

         Other footsteps started his way, and stopped, way too close to where he was.

         “Paladin.” the voice said, gently and deadly. Lance took a deep breath and stepped out from his shadow, hands in his Bayard.

         “You’re an evil motherfucker.” Lance said hatefully. He could see, in the end of the corridor, behind Am, the tied up Exe, but Keith wasn’t with him. There were also around fifteen Galra guards.

         “Ah, please shoot me.” Am smiled, all teeth. “Shoot me, and Prince Lotor will kill your fellow in a second, why wait for my compromise.” Lance’s fingers twitched on his Bayard, but he didn’t reply. “Let’s make a little deal, shall we? You go on with Raienn. Save her, all that.” He waved a hand dismissively. “And come back for your paladin. I know you will. I only need one of you.” his smile widened.

         “If you only need one of us let Keith go, I’ll stay.” Lance said, voice almost quivering.

         “Ah, how dramatic. But no, I think I’ll keep him. Leave now, or I’ll keep you and have him killed.” Am shrugged. “Go on, I don’t have all the time in the world.” Am smirked.

         “We will destroy you.” Lance said and Am’s smile widened even more, and Lance left.

         He was pissed at himself, at Am, at the fucker that was certainly Lotor. Every fiber in his body wanted to turn around and shoot his way to wherever Keith was. But Am was smart, he could tell that from the devil, and would have Keith killed before Lance got there. He had already send Keith somewhere so Lance couldn’t do that in that moment, because Lance 100% would have.

 

 

 

 

 

         “You’re going to dig a hole on the floor Shiro, sit down.” Pidge said from her chair on the bridge. Allura had the same concentrated frown at the screen since Keith and Lance left, and Coran was muttering to himself while looking through all kinds of information. Then a ship showed on the screen, approaching the moon again. The same that left a little bit over an hour ago. Hunk jumped up from his chair and Shiro stopped walking, Allura tried to hail the ship but had no reply.

         “Could it be a trap?” Hunk asked.

         “Obviously it could, but how can we tell?” Pidge muttered.

         “I’ll go there.” Shiro said. “It’s a small ship; there can’t be a big trap.”

         “It can if they just want the location of the castle.” Pidge pointed out. They started discussing how to get contact with the ship when another one craft unknown, flying quickly, landed next to the first one on the moon.

         Allura hesitated just a second before hailing the second ship, as no ship could hail them at the moment. Lance showed up on the screen, expression a mix of anger, guilt, regret, worry, and so many terrible emotions on his face.

         “Lance! What happened?” Shiro asked immediately.

         “The princess, did you get her?” Lance asked.

         “Princess Raienn?” Allura asked.

         “Yeah, she was in the other ship, did you get her?” He urged.

         “No, we’re going to get you.” Shiro said and his voice had a weird blank tone to it. Lance nodded and the video was shut off.

         Shiro marched to the elevator without a word, and no one questioned it.

 

 

         The Black lion landed just in front of the other two ships, and Lance, sitting on the door of Raienn’s ship, felt the fire burn in his veins with guilt and need to just fly back to the Galra ship to get Keith.

         Shiro all but jumped out of the Black lion, running to him in a second. He pulled Lance in a rib breaking hug and Lance felt divided between relief and absolute guilt. He didn’t deserve it.

         “Are you okay? What happened? Where is Keith?” Shiro asked, quickly. Lance just shook his head, and he could see the panic in Shiro’s eyes.

         “No, they have him, I fucked up, the other guy was a spy, and it all went so wrong Shiro.” Lance said, tears starting to escape his eyes. Shiro pulled him close immediately, hands into fists.

         “Why didn’t you call for us.” Shiro said, and it didn’t sound like a question, but an exigency.

         “Keith…” Lance muttered. “He didn’t want to, they wanted Voltron.”

         “Of course they want Voltron, all they want is Voltron, fuck Voltron.” Shiro snapped, voice nearly a growl. He turned to the Black lion and took a deep breath. He was scary. Right now? He’d fit perfectly in the arena. Which made Lance’s already twisting insides burn. “Let’s get the princess into the castle.” Shiro said with his voice blank. Lance found he rather the anger.

 

 

         Raienn passed out once she landed on the moon, she lost a lot of blood. Her blood wasn’t any weird color, Lance noted later, when taking of his clothes. It was darker than human, but basically red.

         What happened when they reached the castle was much of a blur now. Shiro didn’t say a word while he told everyone what happened, after they put Raienn into a healing pod. He told them every bit, from Keith being pissed to the stranger that he thought it was Lotor, and Am’s threats. He didn’t really say how real they felt, because back in the impotent castle-ship they felt weak and his guilt doubled. But no one said anything on that.

         “We need to get him.” Shiro said only. Allura looked at him for a long moment before turning to the panel.

         “So he’ll be expecting us, we need to plan this thoroughly.” And that was when Lance zoned out completely, and now he found himself holding a shirt with alien blood on it. He’d forgotten the drive until he heard a knock on his door.

         “Lance? You okay?” Hunk asked from behind the door. Lance opened the door silently.

         “Sure. I… forgot this, will you give it to Allura? Or Pidge? I don’t know…” Lance said weakly.

         “Of course. Just… Listen, it wasn’t your fault, man. Don’t beat yourself up. Remember when this happened with Allura? We’ll get him, everything will be alright.” Hunk said. Lance huffed out a forced laugh. The vivid image of Keith’s little smirk in the middle of too many Galra soldiers and guards and his heart felt like being squeezed by a hand.

         “Where’s Shiro?” Lance asked.

         “In the training deck. He’s been there for awhile.” Hunk said hesitantly.

         “Thanks Hunk.” Lance said, quietly, and Hunk took a deep breath before stepping back.

         “Just, whatever you need man…” Hunk said, Lance nodded.

 

 

 

         “Shiro.” Lance called. Shiro stopped the training sequence, chest heaving, and eyes on fire when he looked at Lance. “I’m sorry.” Lance said quietly. Shiro’s expression changed, but Lance didn’t see. He was still in the same pants as before, light shirt and scratches from the fight barely noticed. Shiro walked to him.

         “Its not your fault.” Shiro said, closer to him.

         “I should have called… I shouldn’t have left… I should…”

         “Lance. Is Keith. There’s not much you can do about Keith. There’s not much anyone can do about Keith.” Shiro said calmly. “I’m angry at them, I’m not angry at you.” Shiro said, cupping Lance’s jaw.

         “ _Paladins, please report to the bridge_.” Allura’s voice sounded loud in the room, and they broke quickly, nearly running to the bridge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really got to say... it ended up very different from what I planned but I liked it


	10. Hush Now Pretty Babe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorryyyy I was going to post during the week.... also this was supposed to be more than porn buuuuut......  
> you'll want to check this masterpiece out: http://yumikoyuki.tumblr.com/post/150543632989/sheith-16-because-butts  
> yeah is nsfw and delicious and I think my description of it didn't get very clear so yeah this fanart. Also, check out the rest of her blog, her art is incredible   
> Also, I didn't really revise this so sorry for any mistakes... but really, enjoyy  
> Ps there is a little bit of Lance feeling guilty and stuff, but like, its going to be more of a thing on the next chapter when they'll like, have a decent conversation

         “From the archive of the ship, the prison ship is going to be a complicated target, but we have a plan of attack.” Allura announced once they got to the bridge. She sounded fierce, which was generally good. “We’ll attack on the break from the matches, when the guards are concentrated in the arena, and do it quickly. We need Keith right away to form Voltron, so we need to get him as quickly as we can or we might have a lot of trouble. I’ll get the castle closer, so we can cover you. We have 20 of your Earth minutes until the break.” They nodded and moved to the elevators. Shiro stopped Lance once they got to the changing rooms, however, when Pidge and Hunk were leaving. Pidge glanced at them and urged Hunk to hurry up.

         “Lance, I just…” Shiro started. Lance nodded. Shiro wanted to tell him again that it wasn’t his fault, but until Keith was safe and sound beside them Lance couldn’t believe him. He just couldn’t.

         Shiro kissed him, then. Soft and full of meaning. Lance looked at his gray eyes after they parted, so honest and intense. Lance nodded again.

 

 

         “So we will attack here, Lance, Shiro, you will go inside and get him, Pidge, Hunk, and us will cover you.” Allura instructed while the plant of the station showed on their lions’ screens. They all nodded and awaited in anticipation for the timing. “Here we go.” Allura said, as the castle advanced to the ship, tiny in comparison, and the lions launched forward, quicker and in a bigger hurry.

         Lance and Shiro breached the ship in different places of the same floor, ending up in the same corridor. Shiro followed Lance, but they got to an empty corridor.

         “I met him here…” Lance muttered. “So of course he wouldn’t be here.” Lance cursed to himself.

         “Lance, c’mon.” Shiro said, and ran the other way. They ran from one unit to another, until Shiro stopped dead on his tracks. “Oh no.” He said, panic in his eyes and ruthlessness following short. A few more quick steps and Lance identified it too: Keith’s scent. And not only that, but Keith’s scent a lot sweeter than it should be, even with the bitter edge of anger and the nauseating smell of fear. Keith’s heat scent.

         Lance shot the cell door, the only occupied cell in the corridor, and Shiro ran for Keith: he was curled up into a tight ball on the cell corner, shaking hard. He shrank away on instinct but froze, looking up at Shiro. His hair was mated with sweat and his face was red, Shiro scooted him up tight in his arms.

         “Shiro.” Keith said, voice hoarse, curling against Shiro’s chest. Lance felt his heart tighten even more, and moved ahead of them to cover.

         Despite the size of the station, they could still feel the impact of the heavy fighting outside.

         “He’s in heat. How is he in heat?!” Lance asked, a bit desperately.

         “They do it to every species of aliens with dynamics like ours. They jump start ruts to make the matches more violent. They must have assumed he’s an alpha. And they’d probably throw him into the ring at any moment.” Shiro said, pure anger in his voice, Keith made a little sound that didn’t sound like him. Shiro stopped once they reached the corridor their lions were in.

         “Keith?” Shiro asked very softly. “Keith, are you okay?” Keith hummed low. “Keith, c’mon.”

         “I’m fine.”

         “No he isn’t.” Lance said, from a step behind them. Shiro glanced questioningly to him. “He’s in full heat. We cannot form Voltron.” Lance said.

         “I can fuckin…” Keith muttered, jumping off of Shiro’s arms only for his knees to buckle and he fell forward, Lance catching him in a tight embrace.

         “Keith. C’mon, don’t lie to us.” Lance said softly, Keith buried his nose in Lance’s neck and groaned.

         “Ah fuck.” Keith muttered into his skin, loud and clear anyways.

         “Let Red come and get you.” Lance said softly, Keith seemed to slump even more against him. A few moments later Red collided against the ship, head first like the other two. Lance glanced at Shiro, and Shiro complied, picking Keith up again. Keith curled up against him instantly. He put Keith down on his chair in Red’s cockpit and they could feel Red rumble in appreciation and fierce protectiveness.

         “Go to the castle, we’ll be there soon.” Shiro muttered to him, kissing his forehead and hushing out. Lance lingered for a moment, feeling like he had to say something, but he just didn’t have the time, so he left.

         As soon as he left Red left to the castle, unlikely piloted by Keith. Shiro had already climbed back into his lion, but Lance stopped.

         “Go on, I’ll be right out.”

         “Like hell, Lance.” Shiro said instantly and commanding.

         “Sorry, guess you’re just too lucky with us.” Lance said with a smirk, running down the corridor. Bayard in hand because it’d be needed, he ran to the next cell block and the next, finally finding the prisoners in the one closer to the matches, which was of course more guarded, but he was pumped on adrenaline and hit the guards before they even took notice. Then the locks. There were so many prisoners. Too many. He directed them to the docks and escape ships, and told them to go to the white ship that the lions would cover them, which some got it, some sounded confused, others didn’t even understand.

         Getting back to Blue was oddly easy, but with so many prisoners and three lions and a castle causing havoc outside, and the guards dedicated to keep the audience under control, he considered himself lucky this time.

         “I’m back!” He shouted into their communication line, and could swear he heard Shiro’s relieved exhale over Hunk’s scolding. “Guys, guys, there are a huge bunch of prisoners going to the docks; we need to hang on a little longer.” Pidge groaned but not really angry, apparently.

         “We really need Voltron!” Pidge sort of shouted with urgency in her voice.

         “Not gonna happen Pidge.” Shiro said.

         “But Lance…”

         “Keith can’t.”

         “But you said he was okay. He’s not okay? Shiro what happened?” Hunk asked urgently.

         “He’s okay, but not at this exact moment, he’ll be, okay. I’ll explain later.” Shiro said with an edge of annoyance because there were so many Galra ships, and the other ships trying to get to the castle.

         After too many adrenaline fuelled shots, there were no more ships leaving the Galra base, so Allura got them a Worm-hole and they went two universes and a half away.

 

         “Seriously what is going on?” Pidge asked urgently as they finally docked their lions.

         “It’s complicated.” Lance said, hushing out of his lion directly into the bay, to follow Shiro to the Red Lion. “Later?”  Pidge grunted annoyed.

 

 

 

         Keith was curled up into a tight ball again, and his smell inside the Red lion was intoxicating. Red opened for them without hesitation, which was very interesting. But Keith was shaking more now, sobbing.

         “Keith?” Shiro asked quietly, kneeling in front of the pilot’s chair. Keith made a little sound that seemed like a whimper in reply. Shiro brushed Keith’s hair back calmly; Keith looked at him with watery eyes.

         “It hurts.” He muttered strangled, oddly vulnerable. Keith’s heats didn’t make him like this. This was different. A dark look crossed Shiro’s features, and he moved closer, pulling Keith to him, putting Keith’s head on his shoulder. Keith needed no more invitation, taking the opportunity to breathe in deeply in Shiro’s neck.

         “I’ve got you, now, c’mon. _We’_ ve got you.” Shiro said looking up at Lance, but Lance felt… out of place. Keith needed an alpha, his alpha, not Lance. But Keith reached out a hand in Lance’s vague direction, so Lance moved closer. Keith grabbed for his clothes but the uniform was tight and didn’t leave any to pull, so Keith pulled his wrist down.

         “Would you stop that.” Keith muttered, looking at Lance.

         “Wha-What?” Lance stuttered.

         “That guilt.” Keith sucked in a sharp breath. “I told you to go. Stop that. I need you. I need you both.” Keith muttered, glancing at Shiro before looking down and getting redder. Keith wasn’t used to being vulnerable, and didn’t like it. But red looked so well on him.

 

         Shiro got up and picked Keith up with ease, Keith wasn’t sobbing anymore but still trembling slightly. Lance followed them closely, and Shiro took them to the bath’s room. Lance found it odd for a second before remembering they were both filthy and had scratches from the earlier fight, so it made sense. Lance turned on the middle tub, the one they used the first time, and moved to get the towels. Shiro put Keith down slowly on the edge of the tub, Keith wouldn’t let go of him. Lance chuckled.

         “What?” Keith asked breathless.

         “I already told you. I like you in heat.” Lance said fondly. Keith darkened and pulled Shiro to hide his face in his neck, nipping at the skin not covered by the suit.

         “C’mon, Keith, let me…” Shiro muttered, moving to remove Keith’s clothes.

         “Aww Shiro I don’t want a bath.” Keith moaned like a child.

         “I know what you want.” Shiro said with a lustful voice and dark eyes, making Keith wait in interest. “But we need fewer clothes for that.” Keith nodded at that, moving back to let Shiro undress him.

         Lance sat by the edge of the pool with an amused smile, a pile of towels on the side. Shiro managed to undress Keith and undressed efficiently, sitting down by Keith, the water by their waists now. He looked at Lance pointedly.

         “Yeah okay.” Lance muttered, undressing and joining them. Shiro’s look his way made him put his thoughts aside for now, but he’d get back to those later.

 

 

         Keith was… well, much like Lance remembered his first heat. Clingy. Needy. Definitely horny. But they didn’t do much on the tub, Shiro firmly cutting him off. He did get Keith off, while Keith wouldn’t let Lance breath for more than two seconds, claiming his lips like a dying man, but it was delicious so who was Lance to deny him.

         Turns out, Shiro was tiring him out. When Keith was sleepy and limp, Shiro carried him their bed, and Keith snuggled rather easily.

         “Adorable. He’d punch me for saying it, but adorable.” Lance said with a smile. Shiro’s smile said he agreed, but he did not join them on the bed.

         “I’m going to check how it turned out with Allura, I’ll be back soon.” Shiro informed him.

         “But-“

         “I’ll be back soon, you stay with him.” Shiro said calmly, and left.

 

         With Keith sleeping with his arms around Lance like a snake, and Shiro gone, Lance had some time to think about stuff, how the adrenaline hadn’t allowed him before. His guilt eased a lot now they got Keith back, and he was okay. He could tell Shiro was still pissed, but, as he said, at the Galra, not Lance. He hoped.

 

         “Lance.” Keith mumbled, Lance hummed in reply. Keith was burning hot but snuggled to Lance’s side, and he was melting but didn’t dare move. “I’m dying.” Lance snorted.

         “Never took you for the dramatic one.” Keith opened one violet eye to glare at him.

         “C’moonnnn make it stooopppp” Keith complained, pulling Lance even closer. Lance laughed, how could he not. He was so uncharacteristically Keith at the moment, just too cute.

         “Wanna take a shower?”

         “Nah.”

         “Let’s take a shower then.”

         “Nooo let’s not.” Lance laughed again, pulling Keith with him to the bathroom.

         “C’mon, we can do naughty stuff in the shower.” Lance said in a low voice and coy smile. Keith snorted at the ‘naughty’ but showed his interest anyways.

         “If it’s better than the tub bullshit, I’m in. That was bullshit.”

         “Hey, complain to Shiro. Such a saint.” Lance said dramatically, pulling Keith’s shirt up and letting Keith take his. Keith kissed him hungrily, and Lance didn’t fall behind, blindly turning on the shower.

         Keith had been flushed since he woke up, and the color was intensified when they parted. Lance smirked at him, and Keith stepped out of his pants with a disgusted face.

         “Genetics are disgusting.” He muttered, stepping inside the tub, the water running freely down the drain.

         “But you smell _so good_.” Lance said in a low voice to his ear, Keith shivered.

         “Shut up.” Keith muttered, kissing Lance again.

 

 

 

         That is how Shiro found them, after telling Allura what was going on and getting updates from her side as well: Keith and Lance devouring each other, the water running forgotten, both pressed so close you couldn’t tell where one ended and the other started. He leaned against the doorframe, watching curiously. Keith groaned and Lance smirked, tongues never parting, and Shiro found Lance’s right hand: down Keith’s ass, most likely fingers’ deep in him. Keith parted the kiss to look at Shiro, pupils blown and expression hazy. Lance started to kiss his neck and scent gland, and it took Keith a few moments to find any words.

         “Shiro.” He said only, inclining his head to give Lance more space, mouth parting and eyes falling closed.

         “I really think you should join us Shiro, don’t you think?” the last bit was directed to Keith who nodded repeatedly, Lance moved to the side and Keith moaned, Lance’s fingers twisting in all the best places inside of him. Keith gripped Lance’s shoulders to keep his balance, he bit his lip. Lance pulled him and took a step back, putting them mostly under the falling water. He smirked at Shiro and whispered something to Keith, Keith opened his eyes and stared intensely at Shiro, and that gaze alone nearly broke him. What did break him, though, was when Lance adjusted his arm somehow, and started moving his hand in quick motions, making Keith’s legs tremble and a hoarse moan escape when he came against Lance, closing his eyes and melting completely. Both of Lance’s arms held him firmly around the waist, pulling him even closer to the falling water to clean them up.

 

 

         When Lance turned off the water, Shiro finally walked to them. Keith immediately opened his eyes, eyes foggy but hungry. Lance let Shiro peel a limp Keith from him and grabbed a towel for himself.

         “Did I tell you how hot that is?” Keith said against Shiro’s neck when he carried him back to the bed. Lance followed them closely. “When you pick me up like I weight nothing. So hot.” Shiro laughed softly, dropping Keith not so softly on the middle of the bed. Keith smirked at Shiro, letting his legs fall open and inviting, shameless. Shiro wasted no time and leaned against him, kissing him deeply and demanding. Lance watched from the side of the bed interestedly. Shiro threw his shirt somewhere and claimed Keith’s lips again, Keith pushed his pants down not very effectively, but Shiro stepped back from the bed and took them off too, now fully naked like the other two. It never ceased to amaze Lance how completely otherworldly Shiro’s body was. That was just. A god. Yeah.

         When Shiro returned to the bed, he kneeled and pulled Keith’s hip in a swift motion, and that was just ridiculously hot. He wasted no time and pulled Keith’s ass, licking his hole teasingly. Keith moaned unrestrictedly, his cheeks were a deep red, and his tights were slightly shiny with slick already. And Shiro was licking it all clean.

 

 

         Keith was dead and this was heaven. It was the only explanation he could find. Shiro’s tongue could only be something holy. He had no hurry, holding Keith surprisingly comfortable for a upside down position, licking the accumulated slick before diving his tongue on Keith, finding no resistance after Lance’s fingers – the holy ones two, damn it if Keith was going to survive this two. The alpha’s scent made him nearly dizzy, but he heard Lance move besides him. Lance had been hard for a while, likely on the verge of painful, and Keith intended to do something about it but Shiro pressed just the right place and he was mush. He let out a ridiculous whimper, and when Shiro slowly added two fingers along his tongue, he came again. Shiro only moved his fingers deeper, the sensation of too much burning deliciously through his veins, his muscles contracting repeatedly, Shiro’s tongue pushing all of his buttons. He added a third and a fourth finger, then pulled back. Keith opened his eyes to see Lance kissing Shiro hungrily, before turning a sinful look on Keith. Shiro held him still, fingers twisting and pulling inside of him, and Lance moved closer, licking Keith’s own cum from his stomach and Shiro’s arm and that was just a great reason to go to hell, right there. Keith moaned loudly and Shiro stopped, pulling his fingers back. Keith grunted in complain, earning a smirk in reply. Shiro moved him around in the bed, until he had his back to Shiro, on his knees, Lance kissing his neck. He kissed Lance, who was kneeling in front of him, still hard. Shiro moved behind him and he felt a hand in his hip before Shiro’s cock on his entrance, and his body screamed “do it already”.

         “C’mon” Keith urged, breathless, and heard Shiro chuckle before he started to slide into him, and yeah. Heaven. Perfect. He could easily spend the rest of eternity in this moment, head buried in Lance’s neck and Shiro buried deep in him. When their hips finally meet, Keith exhales deeply.

         “Keith?” Shiro asks calmly. It takes Keith a moment to find words, and he looks Shiro over his shoulder when he does.

         “Fuck me.” He says with a smirk. Lance snorts but Shiro? Shiro does it just like Keith wanted him to. He pulls back and slams himself back in, making Keith move against Lance. And he fucks him. Nice and hard, quick and oh yes. The rhythm has Keith’s whole body trembling, hands grasping at Lance’s tights, he leans closer and takes Lance’s hard length into his mouth.

         “Ah fuck.” Lance breathes, and Keith sucks him hard. Keith’s not the best at this, really, but he could do a better job if he wasn’t getting fucked so amazingly. But still, Lance was hard for too long, and he grasps Keith’s hair and soon he’s coming hard down Keith’s throat, with a weak “whoa Keith”.

         Shiro’s knot starts to swell, just catching on his rim, and Shiro slows.

         “Keith, I…”

         “Knot me.” Keith says instantly.

         “Keith.” Shiro’s voice is serious and a bit stern.

         “Knot me.” Keith repeats in the same tone, basically an order. He can see the look he and Lance exchange on Lance’s face, but he just pushes back against Shiro, getting a growl in reply. But Shiro complies, returning to a shallower rhythm now, and Keith moans loudly when he feels Shiro’s knot, his body screaming for it, his legs tremble, and it swells and swells and god, it’s even better. With another moan Keith comes, Shiro following him just after. He leans over Keith for a moment, breathless; Keith feels Lance’s hand softly in his hair. Shiro’s arms hold him around his waist and he falls to the side, pulling Keith to spoon him easily. Lance took a towel out of god knows where and cleans his mess, while Shiro nuzzles his neck. Keith pulls Lance to him and Shiro’s arm cover both their waists. Keith moves a bit to snuggle more comfortably and chokes a breath.

         “This is… okay this is hella good.” His voice is a bit rough, but pleased all the same. Shiro huffs a laugh and Lance snorts.


	11. They think I'm insane they think my lover is strange

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you, like me, read so many fanfics you don't even know which is which, and certainly not after this long, here's a short catch up:  
> Shiro and Lance have just rescued Keith (and a lot of prisoners) from the Galra ship, Keith was in a induced heat but was well taken care of by hot as fuck Alpha Shiro and delicious Omega Lance  
> And there's the Ray (princess of a anti Galra planet) and Exa (her significant other idk) and Am (the traitor) subplot that came out of nowhere and I don't know where its going either

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOO and I'm so sorry for the many many weeks (months?) since I last updated. I sort of lost my excitment to write because it was not going where I first intended, then I read it again and liked where it was going but still was too lazy to write. I have no better excuse.  
> This chapter is a lot shorter than I'd like, and I don't know when I'll have the inspiration to write again (hopefully soon since the next chapter is going to be hella smutty) but here it is at the moment and I hope you enjoyyy

“Ugh.” Keith said out loud. Lance snorted. “Why the fuck did we not shower? Ugh.”  
“’Cause you were busy being knotted.” Lance sang the last bit, Keith smiled deviously to him.  
“Good shit. But ugh. I need a shower. We need a shower.”  
“No one is going to get any cleaning done if we try to shower together though.” Shiro said from Keith’s other side, startling Lance a bit. Lance was awake for hours, but he thought Shiro was deep asleep.  
“True. I’ll go then.” Keith said, practically jumping, then wincing.  
“Are you ok to shower alone?” Shiro asked.  
“Yep. Just. Moving slower.” Keith said breathless. 

A silence settled, Lance staring at nothing.  
“Lance.” Shiro called, Lance looked at him. “Stop with that. I told you. It was not your fault.”  
“I didn’t…”  
“You had that look. I know that look. I’ve seen it in the mirror.” Shiro said, smiling sadly. Lance stared at him now, not arguing. “That feeling that you don’t deserve something, everything. But trust me, you do. And if you don’t believe me, ask Keith.”  
“I believe Keith will be pissed at me for even considering asking him, for sure.” Lance said, mirroring the grim smile. “But still. Can’t help it. I don’t fit here, I’m not good enough for it.”  
“None of us fit here. And we all have our issues. But if we are here, might as well become worth it.” Shiro said, leader mask on.  
“Is that what you do? When you see the look in the mirror?” Lance questioned. Shiro shrugged.  
“I try. I don’t think I’m up for the task. And I know y’all don’t agree with me.” Shiro smiled again.  
“Damn right we don’t.” Keith said from the bathroom door. “And you too. What have I done to deserve two stubborn things like you two, who insist to undermine yourselves, I do not know.” Keith said, walking to the bed. Shiro laughed.  
“I have quite a few mischief’s you might consider.” Shiro said, with a smile. “Did you shower already?”  
“Sort of. I want company. But seriously,” he turned to Lance. “you are great, whatever your stupid brain is saying is bullshit. And if you think I would have done any different on that ship you are very wrong.”  
“Now who’s bullshitting? I’d bet the Black Lion you’d have tried to take on the entire Galra ship by yourself, Keith.” Shiro interjected, Keith inclined his head in consideration.  
“True. But I’d be mad at you if you got yourself killed. You’re less hot headed, thankfully, and got us backup and now we’re here, as safe as we can be, with a ship full of rescued prisoners.” Lance didn’t reply, but they didn’t expect him to. “Now c’mon, shower with me.” Lance looked at him incredulously and Keith smirked at him.

 

They did shower. Than got dirty and showered again. After they returned to the bathroom, Shiro showered, quickly and efficiently. And it was time to be paladins, so they suited up and got to the bridge.   
Keith’s induced heat didn’t last the whole night, so they were all good and presentable when they met Allura on the bridge.  
“Keith. You okay?” Coran asked.  
“I’m good. So, how many prisoners we got?”  
“294. I’m sure the ship had many more, but this has been one of our most successful rescue so far.” Allura replied. “There are many species, we’re on our route to drop most of them off at their home planets. Princess Raienn should be out of the healing pod soon.”  
“We should really talk to her about her buddy.” Lance said, not hiding much his scowl.  
“Indeed. We didn’t question Exa yet.”  
“He probably won’t talk, he’ll wait for her.” Shiro said.  
“He’s with the pods, right?” Keith asked.  
“Hasn’t left her since he got back.” Coran informed.  
“Of course he didn’t.” Keith muttered, walking to the corridor. Shiro didn’t make any moves to follow, but sent Lance a questioning look.

 

“Exa.” Keith called, as soon as he entered.  
“Keith. Good to see you’re okay.” Exa said, getting up from the floor where he was leaning against Ray’s pod.  
“Who is Am?” Keith asked. Exa seemed uncomfortable, but didn’t deny him an answer.  
“He’s Ray’s distant cousin. He grew up with us. He had his issues but he gained back our trust… but I guess he shouldn’t have.”  
“And Ray?”  
“She wanted to trust him more than I did…” his voice was acid at that. “And look what that got her. But she’ll tell you more details soon.”  
“Have you slept?” Keith asked.  
“No.” Exa replied neutrally.  
“You should.”  
“Would you?” Keith smiled at that, shaking his head before leaving without other questions.

 

“Hey Shiro, what do you know about the thing the Galra use to induce ruts and heats?” Lance asked, finding Shiro doing push ups in his bedroom. Shiro stopped and looked up at him.  
“Not much, I guess. Why?”  
“I was thinking…” Lance leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms defensively without noticing. “I’ve got implanted heat suppressants, maybe we could use them to synthesize more.”  
“I’m pretty sure it would be useless against those, they actually stopped my suppressants.” Shiro said.  
“Oh.” Lance muttered. Shiro took a few steps to him.  
“But I’d love to scent your real scent.” he said, voice low, making Lance look up at him curious.  
“Would you now?” Lance smirked, uncrossing his arms and moving a bit closer.  
“I’d love to.” Shiro said, arms going to Lance’s waist, finally closing the distance between them to kiss him hungrily.  
“Well that would be hot as fuck.” Keith said behind him, making them break the kiss. “If you two kissing is a something, holy shit I’d like to see you knotted.” Keith said, eyes hungry like Shiro’s. Lance smirked at him.  
“We should go downstairs.” Shiro muttered, and Lance didn’t need to be told twice. The husky tone of Shiro’s voice made the quiet Omega side of his brain all fuzzy, and he wondered how that could turn out if it came to be. Truth be told, suppressants were mainly to avoid heats or huts during long trips where everyone was confined in a close space and had to deal alone. It sort of deafened the sense of smell, and having that could actually come in hand in a fight. And he didn’t really have to deal with his heats alone. Even if he didn’t really know if he was ready for the whole heat with alpha thing, he wouldn’t hesitate to spend a heat with Keith.   
He was thrown on a bed before he started on that train of thought, but Keith stepped back after a short kiss.   
“That was fucking hot, go on.” He said, sitting on the edge of the bed. Shiro snorted, moving closer. Lance kissed him deeply, letting his mind wonder dirty places, and his hand wonder Shiro’s delicious muscles.  
Shiro’s kisses were less hungry now, more like they always were, and his hands were everywhere.  
“Are you really not going to join us?” Shiro asked, looking over his shoulder quickly in Keith’s direction.  
“Probably later.” Keith replied vaguely.  
“We should tease him.” Lance whispered in Shiro’s ear Keith couldn’t see.  
“Or we could forget him.” Shiro replied, pulling back to look Lance in the eyes.  
“Even better.” Lance smiled, legs lacing around Shiro’s hips.


	12. Call me the devil, I'll make you wanna sin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaand it has been too long again  
> But oh hell  
> I accidently posted this chapter before I even ended the smut, cause I was too lazy to use the computer and the damn phone  
> But yeah, some nice smut finally

 Shiro knew what he was doing. Of course Lance couldn't have expected any less from him, Takashi Shirogane was the ultimate crush of two thirds of the Garrison. But damn. He touched just the right places, just the right ways. Lance wasn't even out of his underwear and he was already lost. Shiro was taking all the time in the world to leave hickeys and small bites all over his chest, his hands firm in Lance's hip. One of his hands left Lance's hip and traced up his leg, touch light making him shiver. Shiro always took his time. It was infuriating as it was good, and it drove Lance crazy. He heard some shuffling on the side of the bed, but Keith didn't join them still. Shiro kissed him deeply, taking half of his soul and all of his breath with him, and his hands pulled Lance's boxer down efficiently. 

Usually, they all got their clothes thrown around the bedroom relatively quick, since Keith was always so hurried. Shiro? He made sure to make every single piece a big deal. It was endearing, but Lance was so so hard by now he just wanted to get down to the point. But Shiro got him right where he wanted: he was mush. Lance knew there were some weak spots common to Omegas, but never paid it any mind. Shiro? He knew every single one of them, and when Lance sucked the breath to tell him to stop teasing, Shiro would nip his teeth in just the right place, or ghost his breath in the crook of Lance's neck and make him jelly.

Lance wondered how much more intense this could be if he didn't have supressants. It numbed the Omega caracteristics. It was little, but still. The hungry look Shiro had when he nosed at Lance's scent gland was making things to his insides.

And then he lost his mind completely, because Shiro just nosed his hipbone, looking at him with dark eyes, before licking his dick base to tip. There was a moan mixed with his, but his brain was lost. Shiro's mouth was on his hole and good god that wad not fair to his poor weak synapses.

He was so habituated to this now it took only a little before he was leaking, and when Shiro kissed him this time it tasted sweater. He felt Shiro's lenght entering him so hot and hard and so  _goddamn slowly._ Keith made a low sound besides them, but as Shiro said when they started, he paid him no attention. Lance's blissed mind however made him open his eyes to look: Keith was blushed all over and seemed torn between wanting to watch and wanting to join. It was amusing. But Shiro just hit the right spot, still so slow; and Lance arched off the bed.

"Shiro I swear if you don't start to speed this up I will die." Lance said breathless, blue eyes meeting gray. Shiro, the little shit, smirked and did just as asked, as if he was just waiting for Lance to ask. 

Lance's muscles moved on their own acord to match Shiro's now quick hard thrusts, his rythym pushing Lance farther up in the bed, hitting all the right places, his breathing was a mess. Shiro fucked him hard and amazing, tongue playing over his scent gland, and soon he was feeling small shocks from his feet to his stomach. 

"I'm..." he muttered, Shiro bit his earlobe.

"Come for me Lance" he said, voice low as scent thick. And Lance did, hard and amazing, Shiro slowed down his thrusts, but didn't stop, sending waves all through Lance's body, muscles contracting in rhythym with him until his strongest, deepest thrust as he came. He rested his head in Lance's chest for a few seconds, steading his breath, before slowly pulling back, making Lance moan again.

"Holy shit." Keith said, voice husky and raw, pupils dark and cock still hard in his hand. Shiro smirked at him, laying besides Lance's other side. Lance looked at Shiro and he looked back with a simple look, all the comunication they needed.

"C'mon now Mullet; haven't forgot you." Lance said, reaching a hand to Keith, that took his hand and lunged foward, taking Lance's lip hungrily. When he pulled back Shiro kissed him, distracting, as Lance's hand guided his hip down in plance, Keith looked at him questioning. Lance smiled cockily at him, exposing his neck. Shiro was faster and sucked Lance's gland hard, makind him moan, as Lance's hand stroked Keith's hardness twice, positioning right at his entrance. Keith wasted no more time, sinking until the hilt in Lance's hot wet insides. Lance moaned, Shiro pulled back from his neck, one hand used to suport himself and the other on Lance's nipple, before he sat up to suck Keith's scent gland, making the other omega moan as well. Keith wasted no time, delayed no more, setting a fast rhythym easily.

Keith might not be an alpha, but Lance's sensitive body took the fast hard thrusts just as nicely, leaving his breathing no time to settle.

Shiro watched them, proped on his elbow, and Keith leaned foward to take Lance's lips as his long awaited orgasm aproached him. His last thrusts were harder and deeper; and Lance moaned loudly when he felt him spill hotly inside him as well. Keith kissed him sweetly, then Shiro, once his breath got a little bit controled. 

They didn't talk much for a bit, before Shiro got up.

"Shower." He said, and the other two groaned but did; one at a time this time. 

Luckily, Allura called them when they were all showered, through the intercom of the ship calling all paladins to the medical bay. Ray was waking up soon, and they had plenty of questions.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I am in debt with you, paladins, as my misdjudment put you in danger. I wished to trust Am but, apparently, that was... well." She said, very composedly, before they asked anything. "I suppose his thirst for power was bigger than I judged, but his betrayl will not go unpunished. We treat treason very hard. But Exa told me you managed to rescue over two hundred prisoners?"

"Indeed, Princess. Most of them have already been sent to safety, but we have a few on board. They were more than glad to supply us with the little information they had, we can discuss this later, once you and your companion rest and eat." Coran supplied.

"I must thank both of you, you acted very bravely, and I am sorry your impression of our people was now so tainted." She said, to Lance and Keith.

"Don't worry Princess, we won't take Am's actions as a imprint of your kind. Every tree has its rotten fruit." Lance replied. 

"Hopefully our aliance can overcome this? We shall help you recover Am if you desire, so he can go to a trail on your planet." Shiro supplied.

"Indeed, but we can discuss it after both of you have a decent meal." Allura said, gesturing them to follow her. Rayenn nodded and followed her.

 

 

 

 

 

 

"My father will be pleased that, despite our failure in the mission, we will continue to be allies." Rayenn said at the end of their meeting.

"It wasn't your failure, you were betrayed." Shiro said.

"My father won't see it as such." She said, with a sad expression.

"Your father doesn't aprove of you acting like an worrier, does he?" Lance asked.

"He indeed does not. The results of this mission only prove his point." She said sadly.

"The results of this mission were great. We might have gotten little information of the ship, but we got information from the prisoners and more importantly, a mass rescue." Allura said.

"If you desire, we can report this to him." Shiro said. 

"Thank you for your kindness, but there's little that can be done to convince my father. I'm afraid he's a very stubborn leader."

"Sure? I mean, maybe Allura's example can give him some perspective. You know, a princess that also join the fight and all." Pidge suggested.

"I could speak with him." Allura offered. 

The two princesses set to talk, and Lance went to Coran, who had a tablet in the end of the table; deep in concentration.

"Hey Coran?"

"Yes my good lad?"

"Are there other alien species with dynamics like ours, right?"

"Yes, a few, they vary in the details, but I believe we know of a few."

"Is there any way to look them up? I mean, I don't know Altean."

"I believe Pidge just tried to apply a translator to the castle. The first try didn't work out very well, but her and Hunk are working on a translator." 

"Oh thanks."

 

Lance had been thinking about it. Part of it was his naughty Omega brain that really liked the idea of getting knotted by Shiro, but still. He knew suppressants came with constraceptive too, and if they could extract that and copy, it'd be good for Keith too. He wanted to look up if any species had a way around the Galra inducion thing too, since that was risky and if they got a way to block it; great. 

Pidge and Hunk's translator was still in developing, and couldn't be applied to the whole castle yet, as was the goal, but they landed him a tablet that had the program. There were a few errors here and there but he could look through most of the castle's files with it. So he sat in his bed and started research. "A few" as Coran put it was a serious understatement. There were LOTS of species with dynamics like theirs. Lance didn't realise it was late until Keith came looking for him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, sitting in Lance's bed.

"Just some research. I'm..."

"What?" He asked when Lance didn't continue.

"I'm kind of thinking of getting off my supressants, but I don't know..."

"Ah. You're looking for an excuse for it?" Keith asked.

"No! No I..."

"You don't need an excuse, you can just want to. That's cool. Plus we could use your suppressants to make an alien version of contraceptive."

"I was thinking about that too." There awas this silence. "But I don't know I mean there are heats and that gets in the way of Voltron and all..."

"Lance, they're twice a year, it doesn't get in the way that much. If you want to, just to it. No one's going to judge you. They'll tease you because yeah, but thats okay too."

"I guess."

"And you already know we're cool with it." Keith said, smirking mischievously.

"I know, you dirty fucks." Lance laughed. "I'll think about it."

**Author's Note:**

> come and freak out with me on tumblr, I'm ladykcat there too ^-^


End file.
